


She flew away, but promised to come back (ENG)

by SomeGek



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Canon Compliant, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGek/pseuds/SomeGek
Summary: A "little" fanfic story about how Hat returned from long passions to her old friends, to visit them.(Full English translation by Google. And yes, I have corrected some words that Google didn't understand)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Act 1: An Unexpected Meeting

The disgusting sound of an alarm clock began to ring through the room. It rang like that for a couple of minutes, until a sleepy hand turned it off, groping it on the bedside table. The room fell into silence again, but Hattie, mustering her will into a fist, climbed out of the warm bed. Stretching and yawning, the girl glanced at alarm clock: it was almost 9am on a space time. Bow, a loyal friend of Hattie, who had recently begun to travel with her through space, stirred beside her. Hattie was not afraid that she would wake up, and began to change into her favorite costume, not forgetting to put on her hat. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

At a quick glance, Hattie's ship hasn't changed much over the years. But then it becomes apparent that everything has become larger. For example, the ceilings of the hallways are much higher, and Hattie does not have to crawl. Overall, this was the only noticeable change.

The ship was in twilight, due to sleep mode, but Hattie was perfectly oriented and easily reached the kitchen. Already in the kitchen, the girl did not become wise, and just made two plates of quick breakfast "Good morning!" edible letters — she and Bow loved to guess what adventure they might have. The fortune-telling rite was simple: a certain number of letters are poured into a plate, filled with milk and mixed, and after simple manipulations with a spoon, "words" are obtained - in quotation marks, since most often something is not articulate. But today Hattie managed to collect two words, to which she was surprised:

– "Good"… "Movie". Hmm… what does that mean? – for a minute the girl looked at two words and proceeded to breakfast.

She went to breakfast in the main hall, as her curiosity begged her to see what "words" Bow had, but this was against their unspoken rules. Sitting comfortably in the steering wheel, Hattie considered. According to her calculations, the ship should have arrived at the designated location 10 minutes after her awakening, but the ship was still flying in the middle of nowhere. Soon her thoughts began to quietly subside and she simply began to observe the views from the main window. And the views there were very beautiful.

The space outside the ship was an ocean of indescribable beauty and depth. The ship was now moving along one of its currents, and its inhabitants were sailing nearby. They could not be fully called fish, although they looked similar. And the ocean itself could not be called an "ocean", since there was no water, in its physical sense. It was the "ocean of time". But to be honest, this is one of those phenomena that cannot really be described, you just need to see it.

Suddenly, the space around the ship "crashed", although physically nothing happened to the ship, and a planet appeared outside the window, on which Hattie had so many adventures and joyful memories that the girl involuntarily shed tears when she saw it again. She could look at this beauty for a long time, but then the ship came out of sleep mode, turned on the light, and a loud noys was heard from the bedroom. Putting breakfast aside, Hat quickly went to see her friend, whom she almost ran into in the hallway.

– Sometimes your alarm clock pisses me off, – Bow's hair looked like a crow's nest and she was holding a pillow sleepy.

– Sorry. It should be so, – Hattie smiled apologetically at her. – I made us a plate of "Good Morning". I had words "good" and "film".

– You're lucky, – Bow smiled sleepily when she heard about breakfast, and returned back to the bedroom to change clothes and put her hair in order.

After a while, both friends sat in the kitchen and discussed what they were going to do today. (If anyone was wondering what words Bow had for breakfast, it was "Up")

– Are you sure you don't want to keep me company? – Hattie asked Bow, twisting a spoon in her hands.

– You know I don't tolerate flying through space-time, – Bow washed her plate, trying not to think about the itchy head, which always appeared after "flights". – Besides, someone needs to clean up the ship while Rumbi is being repaired.

– Why did you remind me… – Hat became sad.

Rumbiy, the vacuum cleaner robot who faithfully kept her ship clean, had a burnout and had to be handed over for repairs as Hattie couldn't fix it herself. Without him, the ship seemed empty to her.

– Don't worry. When we return, it will be as good as new! And it will again delight you with a sweet voice! – Bow tried to bring her friend back in good spirits – And Timmy is a great mechanic, he will definitely fix it!

– It's just... I'm so used to the sound of it motor, – Hattie glanced toward the door to the main hall. It was really quiet without Rumbi.

– So, where did you want to go now? – Bow changed the subject.

– I'll start in order, – Hattie stood up to wash her plate. – I'm visiting Mafia Town first and hope to meet Mu there. Hope she don't use Piece, but finds another way to defeat Mafia.

– She don't use? – Bow repeated with a smile.

– Oh God! I'm turn into Mafia! – willfully afraid Hattie. They laughed together.

Finished with the dishes, Hattie straightened her hat, checked her umbrella, and teleported from the main hall to the planet.

**Act 1: An Unexpected Meeting**

Hattie landed in a dumpster lane she knew. At a quick glance, it seemed that nothing had changed. But looking up, the girl saw that instead of an awning (which she once broke through) there was now a wooden ceiling with a square hole in the middle, and it became much cleaner here. Hattie hurried out of the alley and nearly ran into a group of kids. They didn't look like little Mafiosi, which surprised Hattie quite a bit. But she was even more surprised when she saw that not only the Mafia now lives in the city, but also other people! And they all got along well with each other.

– Excuse me miss? – a deep voice interrupted her train of thought. Hattie easily realized that such a voice could only belong to the mafia goon, and she was convinced of her correctness by turning around. – Are you by any chance the girl from outer space who starred in the films "Dead Bird Studio"?

– Um... yes? – she nodded to him, internally noticing that his speech was grammatically correct.

– I am your big fan! – he was delighted, pulling a notebook with a pen from his jacket pocket. – Can I have your autograph?

– Of course?.. – Hattie, continuing to wonder, signed his notepad.

At that moment, a small crowd gathered near her. Someone, like the mafia goon, recognized her, while someone was just wondering what was going on. Hattie at first tried to give autographs and answer all sorts of questions, but soon realizing that she could not get rid of them so easily, the girl gave out on the go:

– Look! What is it? – she threw into the sky, and while everyone was distracted, she quickly retreated, and thanks to a second handicap (and her acrobatic abilities) she quickly disappeared from the sight of the fans.

Hiding from prying eyes, Hattie changed the style of her hat and clothes, and for reliability she put on sunglasses, which were now very handy. Having finished with the conspiracy, she went to the square with a fountain, which was repaired. It became much more lively than when she was little here. Despite the noise, memories of those happy days captured her, and she just walked wherever her eyes were looking. Along the way, she met not only people, but also some birds, mostly penguins. And the girl was very glad that the mafia did not try to knock money out of anyone "for the Mafia!", but behaved quite decently. The sun continued to gain strength, and she opened her umbrella so as not to accidentally burn out.

In general, a lot has changed on the island. Some places were restored, for example, the stairs to the market under the square with a fountain, and instead of the black market (where Hattie was never able to get when she was small) there was now a small park in the form of a green labyrinth, they also made a good descent to the beaches and now there was no need go around every corner in search of stairs down. Even the factory was completed, which Hattie was approaching. Even in her youth, she did not understand why a factory was being built here?

– Excuse me, – she said to the mafia goon, who was loading the small car with boxes that he took from the factory. – What does this factory produce?

– Sushi miss, – he was a little surprised at such a question and asked. - Did you come to us from afar?

– You could say so, – she nodded to him. – I decided to walk around the world.

– Ah~ – handed the mafia goon, finished with the box. – If you are interested, you can go inside.

– Really? And I don't be thwarting anyone there? – Hattie was surprised now.

– Our boss decided that the factory must be open to the public, – he said, getting into his car. – The main thing is not to go over the lines on the floor and not to roll on conveyor belts.

– Got it. Thank you! – the girl waved goodbye to him when the mafia goon left.

Hattie went to the factory entrance, which was one storey higher. Going inside, the girl first of all noticed the fishy aroma, which shook her slightly, since there was not even a hint of it on the street. Quickly managing herself, she began to look around.

The factory was surprisingly compact and spacious, so if Hattie had decided to jump on the conveyor belt, she would have done it. It was a bit dark here, though, and she had to take off her glasses. While the Hat was looking around and pondering whether she should "try" the conveyor, she heard a familiar voice. She could not believe her ears, but finding the owner of the voice, she involuntarily opened her mouth in surprise.

Mustache was standing a couple of steps away from her, giving orders. She was dressed in a business suit, which seemed to Hattie all the more nonsense, although in the character of Mu, anything could have changed in so many years, but the mustache and hair, it seemed, remained the same. Hattie decided to go up to say hello to an old friend, but she was stopped by a tall mafia goon in a black suit.

– Sorry, but you can only see the boss by appointment, – he lowered his black glasses to better examine the stranger.

"The boss??" - almost blurted Hattie, but restrained herself.

– I definitely just came by appointment, – the girl invented right off the bat, glancing at the hand-watch, which, by the way, turned out to be on her hand because of the "style". – I just like to come ten minutes earlier than planned.

Hattie spoke confidently, inwardly hoping that she would be able to trick Mu's security guard. The same, lowering his glasses, once again looked at her with deep thought.

– I will take you to the boss's office, – he believed Hat and pointed in the direction of the movement. – Follow me, please.

Hattie was mentally delighted with the success of her venture, and did not hesitate to go after the Security. They walked up a small staircase that led to a small balcony with a good view of the factory. There was also the door to the boss's office, which the Security had kindly opened for Hattie.

Left alone in the office, Hattie began to look around. The office, in comparison with the factory, was small, but the things did not constrain the free space. Of the furniture, there was only a work table, a closet, which turned out to be a wardrobe, and a folding screen that stood next to the closet. There were also some pictures hanging here, mostly with all sorts of scenic views, but one photo caught Hattie's attention. The photo showed the grand opening of the sushi factory and Mu was the one who cut the ceremonial ribbon. Next to Mu, on a pillow, sat the Mafia Boss himself... well, or rather what was left of him in the bank. It looks like he was never able to recover his body.

Hattie was about to examine the table when she heard two voices approach the door. It was clear from the muffled voices that it was Mu and her security, and Mu was brooding.

– …remember having appointments, – Mu finished, entering the office. Seeing Hattie, who turned face to her, boss stopped. Security withdrew, and they both were left alone. Mu couldn't recognize Hattie, but she recognized something in her. – We don't happen to know each other?

– I barely recognized you too, – Hattie smiled, and, turning around on one's heel, returned the style of her clothes and hat to normal, solemnly opening her hands. – Ta-dah!

For a moment they stood in silence. A smile appeared on Mu's face and she literally jumped to hug her old friend.

– Hattie! You are almost impossible to recognize! – she rejoiced, hugging her friend.

– I myself would not recognize you if I hadn't heard your voice and see your mustache! – Hattie also rejoiced. – I am very glad to see you!

– You have no idea how glad I am! – began looking at her Mu, holding her shoulders. – God, it didn't seem to see each other who know how much, but it seems that only yesterday we said goodbye. Well... after...

– It's okay, – Hattie nodded to her. – That fight with you was the coolest! We should repeat it sometime.

Mu chuckled.

– I propose to go to the restaurant, – Mu quickly took something from her table and went to the closet, placing the folding screen. – I'll just change my clothes.

– Don't rush, the sun is shining brightly on the street right now, – Hattie, seizing the moment, decided to inspect Mu's table.

On the table, Mu had only a couple of shelves with folders, a glass with handles and a couple of frames with photographs. One showed how Mu is standing next to the Mafia Boss, she looks very pleased, and behind them is some kind of paper with her and his signatures (how the Boss could sign something will remain a secret forever). In the second, Mu was captured as Hattie last saw her – a little mustachioed girl who smiled along with an old man that Hattie had never seen, but assumed it was her grandfather.

– You're settling well here, – Hattie said, putting the photo back down.

– It turned out to be not that difficult, – Mu finished with the change, putting the folding screen back in place.

– Now you look exactly like Mustache, – Hattie could not help but notice, looking at Mu's clothes. The strict suit was replaced by a light shirt, pants and a boater (straw hat).

– I don't like officialdom either, – Mu rolled her eyes, straightening her sleeves. – But even I can't do anything about it.

Before they left the office, Hattie changed the style of her clothes back, which Mu did not leave unnoticed.

– I'm just afraid the fans will tear me apart… – Hattie smiled apologetically.

– When did you manage to become famous again? – Mu wondered, nodding gratefully to one of the factory guards that opened the door for both of them.

\- Fame just returned to me. Haven't you watched movies with my participation? – Hattie opened her umbrella, hiding from the sun.

– Ah, movies! Exactly. I honestly forgot about them. But I saw them! – Mu rushed to assure her friend that she really watched these films (which was both true and not true).

On their way to the restaurant, which turned out to be in a former casino building above the city, Hattie and Mu reminisced about the past. In general, it is most often remembered with a smile, since all the bad things are smoothed out over time. Mu started to talk about what happened when Hattie flew away, but the story had to be interrupted.

To the restaurant led the elevator, which was built immediately after the casino was rebuilt, as Mu could tell, and now there was a long queue for the elevator. "Is the elevator broken?" was in the air.

– I'll be right there – Mu's voice did not bode well, and she retired somewhere into the crowd.

Hattie moved a little to the side under the green arbor. The sun began to bake more strongly, and the shadow of the umbrella could no longer cope with its strength. Time dragged on like rubber and Hattie began to get bored. Finding the easiest way to keep herself occupied, the girl took off her hat and began to pull out all sorts of objects from it. She long ago learned how to use her hat as a storehouse for small and long things, except for perishable food and other things that need cold.

After a while, her boredom was noticed by some of the children who came here to take a look, from which there is such a crowd. They did not dare to disturb Hattie, as they were completely interested in what was happening. Hattie noticed their curiosity and, with a sly smile, turned her hat over and clapped her hands twice. The hat jumped by itself and did a somersault in the air. She winked at the children, so that they themselves have tried. The children quickly realized what was happening and began to try to coordinate their claps so that everyone could try. It was a lot of fun for them to see the hat bounce from their clapping.

Hattie was sympathetic to children. Even babies who need watched. The smile on their faces for the girl overshadowed any minuses. Here the children asked to show some more tricks. Hattie agreed, and, brushing off the flaps of her hat and putting it on, she snapped her fingers. The hat obediently began to jump on her head, but now, after each jump, various objects appeared on the girl's head: dolls, a couple of cookies, sweets, and once even a fish skeleton standing with its tail up. Children have a lot of fun. Then Hattie put the hat on the floor again, but this time upside down and thrust her hand into it. She pretended that she was trying to get something out of it, but nothing came of it. Hattie's hand gradually went deeper and deeper, until it went to the very forearm. The children could not understand what she was looking for there and how, in principle, she could stick her hand so deeply.

Already many of the crowd were looking at the small show, forgetting about all matters. In addition, they were not destined to get into the restaurant today: the elevator broke down, and it will be repaired only by tomorrow. Mu was very up sad with this. The restaurant was also opened thanks to her efforts, and she really wanted to show it to her friend. Perhaps later, she consoled herself. She returned to Hattie just as she took out a couple of fifes and little balls from her hat. Hattie simply gave the "little treasure" to the children, smiling silently. The children were overjoyed and began to play with their new toys. Then Hattie, noticing that Mu had returned, got up, clapped her hands twice, the hat bounced and landed on the girl's head, and Hattie bowed to the watching audience. Girls walked away under general applause.

– It's so easy for you to get attention, – Mu remarked to her friend, not out of malice, when they were going somewhere.

– Many love magicians, – Hattie smiled, twirling an open umbrella in her hand. – Especially those who give free gifts.

\- Yeah-yeah. By the way, how did you cranked the trick with "bottomless" hat?

– A firm secret, – Hattie smiled slyly.

– Come on, – Mu gently pushed her in shoulder.

After a short wandering, the girls decided to go down to the beach. Oddly enough, the beach was almost empty. Taking a chocolate smoothie for themselves, they easily found themselves two hammocks under an umbrella. It was then that Hattie asked Mu, how she managed to become the boss of the mafia?

– Oh! This is another story! – began to remember Mu, lying on the hammock. – At first, everything was the same as before your appearance, I played dirty tricks on the mafia with varying degrees of success, but it had no effect. And then it dawned on me that it was worth stealing the Boss himself, since he was in the bank. It was surprisingly easy, and I managed to drive all his goons off the island. The goons, by the way, tried in every possible way to return, but I threatened them that I would smash their Boss and they retreated every time. Life was gradually getting better, and I and the Boss even managed to make friends a little while he was with me, although he often threatened that sooner or later he would return the island to himself. And to some extent he was right, since I was tired of chasing his goons in every possible way, and when they sailed again, I gave them an ultimatum: either they live peacefully on my island, or leave again without the Boss. Of course, they were unhappy: "How?! Mafia will not obey anyone!" – Mu masterly transformed the old mafia dialect, which amused Hattie. – But over time, they got used to it, and even began to speak normally, as you have already noticed. It seems that then I became interested in mathematics, I just swallowed all the textbooks. At that moment, the Boss became for me a kind of teacher, was in charge of finance and economics, and it was then that he invited me to become the new boss. I didn't agree right away, but as a result we signed the papers and here I am – the Boss. After that, I decided to try to reopen the casino, but this time as a restaurant. At first it turned out... terrible. The mafia goons never knew how to cook, and even only the fish menu. The business, fortunately, did not go bankrupt, as you have already seen, plus I gained experience, and my eyes fell on an abandoned construction site. Yes, the construction site has not been touched since the mafia left, and what can I say, we didn't even know what was being built there, – Mu made a short pause, sipping her smoothie. – The idea about sushi came when the penguins visited our island, and we got down to business. Some residents didn't like that the island would have such a bulky and smelly building, but Boss and I managed to convince everyone that the factory would do more good than harm, plus I figured out a way to keep the fish smell from leaving the factory. And the island's affairs immediately went uphill, I did not even think that such a success would await us! The Boss recently suggested that it was time for us to expand, but I'm not sure yet what it is worth. We have enough of everything, so why do we need more? And today, suddenly, a girl from outer space came.

– A women from outer space, – Hattie told her with a smile, and they giggled in unison. After a moment, Hat noticed that Mu was sadly thinking about something. – Is something bothering you?

Mu sat.

– It's just… I'm now just saying that everything was really good… although it was quite the opposite, – she took up her smoothie with both hands. – When you defeated me… nobody forgot what I did… I myself didn't forget. And I still don't understand why you returned the Piece of Time to me. Even though I never used it, – Mu chuckled for a second, as if glad of her achievement. – I… I thought I was doing the right thing. What if I decide who is right and who is wrong ... that the world really gets better from that. – There is another long pause. – The first days I was just hiding from everyone. I was afraid that... everyone hates me. I was scared.

Mu flinched when Hattie moved to her side and hugged her.

– It's all in the past. – Hattie's voice was calm and kind. – I don't blame you for anything. And you don't blame yourself.

Mu trembled. She gave Hattie an uncertain hug back, trying not to cry. They sat there for a while, until Mu felt better.

Meanwhile, Bow was doing a spring cleaning on the ship. She still had nothing to do now, and the flight still gave her a faint head itch. Cleaning was quick and easy, so it didn't take her long – or so she thought, at least – but as she walked through the main hall to the basement, she noticed that there was a strange purple grass growing in the corner before going up to the post office.

"I was cleaning there just a minute ago…" – she was annoyed.

Having approached, the girl began to look where this "grass" grows from in order to uproot it. Only she didn't notice how a purple circle slowly closed around her. As soon as the circle was closed, everyone's favorite Snatcher jumped out of the floor with a loud laugh, pretty much frightening Bow.

– AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-A-A !!! FOO-! – the ghost didn't have time to finish the phrase, as the pink umbrella fell on his head. The tears have gone out of his eyes. – Why are you beating me??

– You really ask?? – with some anguish exhaled Bow.

Only now, when the ghost heard her voice, he realized that it was not Hattie in front of him. Still rubbing his head, he examined the one that had fallen into his trap.

– Who are you? – He asked in a rude tone.

– I'm Bow, – she answered in a harder voice. – And you're Snatcher. Hat told me about you.

– And where is this unrestrained? Again went to look for Pieces? – unceremoniously, he began to examine the main hall.

Suddenly he felt something pulling him down by the neck. Bow pulled him to her with the handle of her umbrella, and looked him straight in the eyes. Snatcher involuntarily froze by her piercing gaze.

– Listen here Snatcher, – the girl's voice turned cold. – You may be Hat's friend, but that doesn't mean that I will also tolerate your antics or bad behavior. If I hear nasty things from you again or see you doing nasty things, I will personally throw you out into outer space. You understood me?

Snatcher didn't even try to break free, although he could. He looked at Bow as if chained, when she had never even blinked an eye. He didn't want to admit it, but he was... frightened by her look. As if a real tiger stood in front of him, and not an ordinary human.

– Y-y-yes... – he managed to squeeze out of himself.

– Great. – Bow let go of him, and her evil aura vanished immediately. – Please help me with the cleaning.

– Why I- – the ghost stopped when he saw her sharp look. – Um… I mean… of course I'll help.

"When she falls asleep, I'll arrange a sweet dreams for her! And she will never fall asleep again!" – he thought sullenly, meekly taking the rags.


	2. Act 2: "As if it were yesterday…"

Hattie and Mu continued to chat on the beach. They could talk like that, it seems, until the evening, but they were interrupted. Security came to Mu, saying that they were waiting for her at the factory. Hattie walked them to the factory.

– I think this will take a long time, so… – Mu tried to say goodbye, but found that Hattie was pulling something out of her hat.

– Here! – she handed Mu a small card with her signature. – This is a pass to my ship, and you can come at any time. Just slide your finger along the black line when you want to visit me.

Mu stood indecisively, but still accepted the card. They wished each other a good day and parted. Hattie found a nook and teleported to the next spot on her route.

– When will Hat come back at all? – Snatcher asked Bow, serving as a carrier for dirty clothes, where Bow was also involved.

– Ho-ho! She left for the whole day, – Bowe chuckled, holding the entrance to the small elevator to the ship's laundry room for the ghost.

– Nice… – gasped the ghost. And when they came down, he remembered one peculiarity. – Wait, doesn't she need to return to the ship to move somewhere else?

– She made a complete upgrade of the ship's teleportation system a long time ago, – Bow answered him, throwing things down on the floor, instructing the ghost to do the same. – Now she can teleport wherever she wants directly from the planet. So… – she looked around the laundry, – please get some washing powder, while I'm busy sorting clothes.

The ghost was about to say: "Just put all clothes in the washing machine!", but meeting with the "tiger" look did not smile at him, and he silently carried out her instructions.

Hattie found herself in a familiar parking lot, near a familiar hangar building. Here the sun was not shining so strongly, and the girl took off her glasses. The view of the Dead Bird studio in itself evoked in it the memories of those happy days. She wonders if Conductor and DJ Grooves were able to make up, or are they still-?

– Excuse me miss! – the young voice from behind interrupted the train of thoughts of the girl. – You're standing on my parking space.

Hattie immediately stepped aside, and was very happy to see the driver. It was Conductor himself! Hat didn't even notice the youthfulness of his voice. But when Conductor parked and got out, the girl realized that it was someone completely different. Instead of the usual black suit, he was dressed in Miami style (a bunch of palm trees against the background of the sea), he even wore slippers! Only the hat remained the same, which is why Hattie recognized him at first as Conductor.

– Are you Conductor? – Hattie asked uncertainly.

– No, no! – giggled the bird (?). – He's my grandfather. I'm Bugler, one of the owners of the studio. It's strange that you don't know me, miss.

– You just look very much like him, – Hat smiled at him apologetically. – I just knew him for a long time. And my name is Hattie, nice to meet you.

They shook hands. Bugler was a little discouraged because he couldn't remember any such "Hattie" until it suddenly dawned on him.

– Wait, are you the "girl from outer space"? – there were notes of surprise in his voice.

– Yes it's me! – Hattie acknowledged him with a nod, and added. – I only conspire so that fans recognize me less. I surprised that I still have them.

– Films with your participation have recently gained popularity again! – Bugler was delighted that he met the "star" of his grandfather's films. – "The Grand Parade" and "Murder on the Owl Express" are especially popular!

– Good morning dear friends! – a new voice rang out nearby.

They were approached by a penguin dressed in a shiny white suit, and on his head was a wig in the form of a coca (Elvis Presley's hairstyle. In fact, the penguin looked like Elvis). And Hattie couldn't mistake him for Grooves, even if she wanted to.

– Good morning Twist! – Bugler greeted him. – You will never guess which guest came to us today!

– Why not? – Twist wondered, bowing to Hattie. – Diva herself visited us! I am very glad to see you with my own eyes! – he smiled wider, seeing the annoying grimace of his friend. – Sound propagates well in the parking lot. Especially now, when there are no cars.

– You are not at enmity with each other? – Hattie looked alternately at both of them.

– Sometimes we quarrel, but we don’t quarrel, – Bugler nodded to her.

– We even shoot films together! – Twist hugged him. – Oh! Would you like to become a Movie star again? As in the good old time!

– Yes! – Bugler supported his friend's idea. – I have long had ideas about a film with your participation!

– They could be outdated, – Twist looked at him questioningly.

– Well, yes, But we can correct, change something, and it will be wah! – Bugler is already flared up.

– Friends, – Hattie interrupted them, smiling lightly. – Thank you for your offer, but so far I am not eager to be filmed anywhere. Maybe later, when I get especially bored… Now I just want to see my old friends.

– Oh, yes, of course! – both caught themselves, and Bugler continued. – You can come to us at any time, the studio is always open for you!

– You forgot the main thing again, – Twist reminded him. – Grooves now works as a bartender in his own bar. I'll give you the address.

He took a bar business card from an inside jacket pocket and handed it to Hattie. The girl accepted the card on the machine, internally amazed that Grooves decided to change the movie for a bar. This, of course, wasn't such nonsense, but she was very surprised.

After thanking and saying goodbye to her new friends, Hattie headed to the address on the business card. Finding the bar was not so difficult, and besides, many of the birds she met willingly suggested how to get through. Grooves's bar – as it was called – was in its own building with a small neon exhibit that was now off. And the bar itself was now empty, due to the fact that its working hours had just begun, according to the board with the schedule near the entrance. Hattie went inside and found herself in a quiet coolness. Inside, the bar was mostly furnished with soft lighting and soft furnishings. A couple of owls and penguins were already sitting in the bar, but individually and each was going about his own business. And DJ Grooves himself stood behind the bar and calmly rubbed some glasses. The penguin has noticeably aged and his magnificent eyebrows have noticeably faded, and the star-shaped glasses have been replaced by the most ordinary ones, only the Afro-wig remained.

– Good day miss, – he greeted Hattie with a smile, who sat down at the counter after hanging her hat on a hanger. – Would you like something to drink?

– A glass of soda, please, – she ordered, taking her time to greet him.

– One glass of soda, – Grooves repeated. After a couple of moments, two glasses of soda appeared near the girl. Grooves raised his second glass. – For meeting old friends, Miss Diva.

– For the long-awaited meeting, – Hattie smiled broadly at him, clinking glasses. – I'm glad to see you.

– Oh, so much time has passed, and I remember everything as if it were yesterday, – only now the girl noticed that Grooves's voice had lost its former strength and was now quiet, but still even. – Yes… those were glorious days. Have you been to the studio yet?

– I'm just from there, – she nodded to him. – And I have already seen its new owners, Bugler and Twist. You know, I mistook Bugler for Conductor until I saw what he was wearing!

– Ha! I'm willing to believe it, – the penguin chuckled. – He really looks like him.

– They even managed to offer me to act in a movie, – Hat drank a little from the glass.

– Really? That's what youth is capable of! Hah! – Grooves smiled.

– When they told me you were now a bartender, I was surprised, – Hattie continued. – I thought that you and Conductor would be filmmakers until the very end. Why did you decide to become a bartender?

– Oh ~, that's a good story, – the penguin quietly dropped his gaze. – A lot has happened, and a lot I don’t remember anymore, – he sipped his soda, preparing to speak. – When you left us, Conductor and I quarreled among ourselves for a long time on our favorite topic. He kept filming trains and detectives, I kept filming the dance floor and parades. But one day I caught myself on fact that… I no longer like to make films. I tried making slow movies like romantic or philosophical. But even that was beginning to bore me. Everything began to lose any meaning. Moreover, swearing with Conductor took all my strength away. And the day came when I just walked up to him and said, "I'm finishing my filmmaker career". He, of course, did not believe me at first, but soon realized that I was quite serious ... and he was immensely happy about it, huh! – he laughed. – It didn't bother me at all, because I didn't expect another reaction from him, – short pause. – When I left the studio for the last time, I had no idea what I was going to do next. I didn't even care what the media and others would write about me. In the end, I just went on vacation. There I met my future wife and we had a wonderful son. When the question arose, how long I will live off the former glory, I decided to go on a little adventure – he circled the bar. – In this area, I did not understand anything at all, but fortunately, my old friends the penguins helped me figure everything out, besides, who did not want to visit the bar of DJ Grooves himself, eh? Hah! Things were going well and life went on as usual. I didn't really follow the studio, but everything was fine there too. Then I found out that the place of the filmmaker goes to grandson Conductor's, Bugler. His films were… most of all about comedies, which Conductor did not like very much, but he did not tell his grandson about it. And then my son also expressed a desire to become a filmmaker. I was very happy for him when he got his directing job and I was very worried when he first went to "Dead Bird Studios". Hmm… – he thought hard. – Yes… it seems that I went with him that day, but how that went… I don't really remember. Twist remembers literally all that day. Yes… – a sip of soda. – Well. Conductor still gave in to my son, and now the three of them were making films. Although at first everything was extremely ambiguous.

At this point Grooves had to interrupt as new customers entered the bar. After serving them, he continued.

– On what was I? – he specified.

– That Twist had a hard time getting along in the studio at first, – Hattie reminded him.

– Oh yes! Exactly, exactly, – the penguin nodded. – So, my son had a hard time. Conductor remained the same stubborn ram who liked trains. I remember that sometimes he even argued with his grandson about films. But the saddest thing was that hostility also began to flare up between Twist and Bugler. I really didn’t like it, and one day I told my son: "You and the Bugler need to seriously talk. Not as directors, but as comrades. You can even have a drink if needed. But please, do not repeat our mistake with Conductor". Son listened to me, and now they are inseparable! Even Conductor admitted that he was glad that they were not at enmity, but found a common language.

– Doesn't Conductor continue to make films? – Hattie asked as Grooves paused to think.

At this moment, Grooves's smile visibly turned a bit sad, and then he lowered and shifted his gaze a little to the left, looking from Hattie's side. The girl also decided to look where the penguin was looking, but only saw an empty chair… on which there was something embroidered. Looking closer, Hattie read: "Conductor's Place. Do not borrow. Painful bite!"

– He kept making films, – Grooves continued, still staring at the empty chair. – His films were not very popular, and soon gave way to young ones altogether. It made him angry, but he stubbornly continued to shoot. Until one day, while filming, he felt bad. He had a stroke – he drank some soda. – The doctors said that due to the constant stress on the set, his heart weakened, and they forbade him to strain too much… that is, to make films. It was a blow in the stomach for him. And then he first came to my bar. Hah, I still remember that day as if it were yesterday: there were a lot of people, I was serving customers as always, until I suddenly saw him hesitantly enter inside. He stood in the aisle indecisively, and I just shouted to him: "Buddy! Come in, sit down! Let's quench your thirst!". I pointed him directly to this chair, and he… still hesitant, walked over and sat down. I knew that he shouldn't drink because of his heart, and I gave him only a little in a straw. He was glad of that too. From that day on, he began to come more and more often, and he always sat down at this particular chair. We always talked about all sorts of different topics that were far from films. I think that was when a real friendship arose between us – a pause. – He made this patch on the chair himself. Just one day he came right before the opening of the bar, took a chair and began to sew something on it. I remember looking at him with such reproach, but when I saw the result, I laughed out loud, huh! – he laughed now. And then he was silent for a long time. – Once, he stayed with me almost until closing time. The bar was just me and him. There was silence, only music played quietly from the speakers.

"Grooves" – he told me, – "Pour me a martini. A real martini this time"

"You know you can't drink" – I reminded him.

"That's okay" – he raised his head, – "I won't get any worse…"

– I looked at him and… saw that he was absolutely calm, – a small tear rolled down his feathers. – As if ... he made some important decision. So important that even no prohibitions and circumstances will prevent him from fulfilling his plans. I poured him a martini, he drank it in one gulp, paid and left. That was the last time I saw him. Later I found out that he had returned to the studio and was filming his last film. It was a documentary about the studio and the time when we came to it. Neither I nor he was in the frame, only working studios and young filmmakers. I think my son and his grandson helped him shoot the footage… but he never got to see the film itself.

There was silence. Even those few of the bar's goers fell silent as they listened to Grooves's story. Hattie shared the penguin's sadness. Although Conductor was very rude sometimes -- and he taught her to swear – she really liked him. It was easy for her to communicate with him, no matter what.

– Bugler believes, – Grooves continued after a long pause, – that his spirit is still somewhere near us, and watches over our well-being. I want to believe that this is true.

– Huh, then Conductor would come here and drink all your alcohol reserves, – Hattie grinned.

– That's for sure! – the penguin laughed.

They laughed sadly at this phrase and again plunged into silence. But not for long, since Grooves remembered something.

– Exactly! I almost forgot! – He slapped himself on the forehead lightly. – Conductor left a letter for you. I just remember where… Ah! Exactly. I'll give you the address now. – He took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down the address. Holding out the sheet, he added. – Conductor left each of us a letter, which he asked to open only in this place, where they were all this time. The key to the safe is in the same place.

– To the safe?.. Ah, so that the letters don't go bad, – Hattie guessed, reading the address.

– Exactly, – Grooves nodded to her.

Insisting that Hattie doesn't have to pay for a soda and saying that he is always happy to see her, Grooves said goodbye to her (albeit temporarily). The girl walked on through the city, sometimes glancing at the paper with the address. But most of the time, her thoughts were occupied by the memories of Conductor. She knew that sooner or later everyone leaves, but… knowing this is one thing, and feeling this is another. Such things never go unnoticed, although they approach absolutely silently.

The girl quietly came to the right place. This place ... turned out to be a small building, like a church. Gently stepping inside, Hattie was fully convinced that this was indeed a church. The only strange thing was that through it, right in the center, there was a path to the courtyard. The courtyard itself led to the cemetery, which was neatly placed under the shade of small rare trees. Hattie didn’t ask anyone to orientate herself and just started looking around. The cemetery was small, there were no family tombs or large statues in someone's honor, just small gravestones with photo engravings. Hattie was delighted that the courtyard was not forgotten and well looked after. There must be a Guardian here, although this tradition itself is… controversial. After wandering a little, the girl found the right grave. A simple gravestone with a photograph of Conductor and his date of life.

"If I come a little earlier…" – Hattie came closer. – "Would I be as sad as now?.."

Near the grave, on the right, there was a small stand with an iron box, on the lid of which an hourglass in a hat was depicted. It looks like there were other coasters, but they were removed as other letters had already been taken away. And this one was left waiting for the only one to read its contents. The key was next to it, embedded right in the depicted hourglass. Hattie unlocked the lock, which was rusting a little, opened the lid with a creak, and took out an envelope.

"Recipient: Girl from outer Space" – she read in her mind. – "Sender: Conductor"

Tears slowly welled in her eyes as she opened the envelope. It contained a photograph of the Conductor, whose… feathers "ears" were covered with gray, and he himself was smiling. The smile was kind. There was also a letter, and this is what was written in it:

_“Hello lassie!_ _How are you?_ _I just… didn't wait a bit._ _But don't be sad._ _This also happens, all the time._ _Ha, never wrote a letter like that before, and my hands… though, what am I talking about?_ _It doesn't matter anymore._

_I'm sure you've already met my grandson Bugler and Grooves's son Twist. Ha, they are nice guys. And I am pleased that they are friends, although personally I’m unlikely to tell them this… I will not have time. Oh! How do you like my film? Not too dramatic? I hate drama, but as I got older I lost my grip._

_Those films with your participation again took the first lines of the rating. There are so many mistakes that it's just awful! Awful! How did Grooves and I not notice this? Are our eyes blurred? Ha-ha! But somehow I overdid it with the letter. Probably, I just don't want to stop… but that's the way it is, and there's nothing you can do about it._

_In any case, I'm glad that I was familiar with you. When you read this letter, you can do whatever you want with it, even if you hang it in a frame. And tell Grooves… that I was very glad that he was my rival friend… and didn't leave me alone._

_Don't lose heart and don't be sad lassie. Good luck on your way! Your friend,_

_Conductor"_

A couple of tears fell on the letter. Sadness and sadness fell on Hattie with all its weight. She began to realize that… Conductor left. Forever and ever. It wasn't bad, but the lump in my throat was getting closer. She tried to console herself with the thought that… it’s "the way it is". Hattie reached over to remove the hat from her head… but did not find it in place.

The sudden realization that the hat was missing made Hattie forget about everything for a second. She began to look around, maybe the hat fell off or… and then she remembered.

"I didn't wear it…" – she just forgot it on a hanger at Grooves's bar.

And she laughed. Laughed loudly, continuing to shed tears. Such a moment of drama, the intensity of sadness, and it all crashed on the hat, which was not there. But maybe it's for the best? That it wasn't there? That Hattie was distracted from her sadness even for a moment? Maybe yes.

– Thank you for everything, – Hattie bowed in front of the grave when she calmed down a bit.

Meanwhile, Mu was finishing all of her "boss affairs" and she had a big window in her schedule. As she pondered how to spend that time, she glanced at the card Hattie had given her. And now, Mu wondered if she should go up to her ship? Will she be welcome there?

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, right?" – Mu slowly took the card in her hand to examine Hattie's signature.

On the signature adorned winking smiley face in a hat showing the "Victoria". It was quite in the spirit of Hattie. There was no problem she couldn't solve.

Mu sighed. It is unlikely that something bad will happen in her absence. She just need to warn everyone that she is leaving… to a friend who does not have a phone. Or maybe there is, who knows how the ship of this friend could have changed over the years. And Mu made up her mind. But first, change clothes.

At the same time, on the ship. Snatcher was lying facedown on the floor in the main hall. Bow lay face up next to him with her arms folded across her chest.

– Are you hungry? – Bowe suddenly asked the ghost.

– You don’t have what I eat… – he mumbled, not moving.

– Maybe you want a drink? – Bow continued.

– You won't make me even move a finger… – he continued to hum.

Silence fell between them again. In general, they did not deliberately start this… dispute about who will be the first to rise. It's just that after sorting things, Snatcher left Bow alone, because he didn’t understand "why does he need it here?", and he only interfered with Bow. But in order to put the next batch to wash, it was necessary to hang the already washed, and Bow decided to go and call Snatcher for this. She found him lying on the floor. Attempts to raise the ghost did not lead to anything, and Bow suggested that she, too, would now lie down and the first one to get up would go to hang things. They had been lying like this for about an hour or more.

And they could lie there for a long time, but at that moment Mu appeared on the ship. The ship made a sound that a guest had come to it. The lying ones looked at Mu, and Mu looked at the lying ones. Mu was in some disarray.

– You hang clothes, – Bow and Snatcher said in sync.

– What? – Mu breathed out, still not understanding what was happening.

– Don't worry, – Bow hurried to get up. – We'll help you.

– What do you mean "we"? – Snatcher protested. – This is not according to the rules!

– Come on, Snatcher, – Bow gasped, reproachfully. – Just help us, – but the ghost only groaned. Bow rolled her eyes and turned back to Mu. – Sorry that so suddenly. It's just that we're cleaning. Ah! My name is Bow, nice to meet you.

– Me Mustaсhе, or Mu – accurately answered Mu, shaking her hand. – Mutually.

– Mu? Oh! Hat told a lot about you, – smiled Bow. And then she turned, without a hint of courtesy, to the ghost, who was still lying face down on the floor. – Snatcher gets up!

– No, – he mumbled.

– If you don’t get up now, we’ll take you to the basement ourselves, – the girl threatened him, quickly whispering to Mu, – _will you help?_ – Mu nodded to her.

– Ha, ha. Very funny, – the ghost teased them, starting to wriggle its arms in the air. – Even together you will not lift me.

Bow was about to say something, but Mu stopped her. She didn't know Snatcher very well, but this scene of "communication" had already made her understand that he was that stubborn asshole. Approaching him, rolling up his sleeves along the way, Mu casually began to roll it up like a carpet from his tail.

– What the?! – Snatcher was struck by such impudence and tried to escape.

But Mu's grip was very strong, so much so that even the ghost himself would be frightened if he were alive. The girl continued to fold him, while he struggled to escape, and finally, having folded, made a knot out of his hands so that he could not turn back.

– Where did you say you need to hang clothes? – Mu asked Bow, holding the wiggling ghost with both hands.

Bow stood for a second, staring blankly, aware of what she had just seen.

– We need to go to the basement, – she blinked, heading towards the desired door.

– That's not fair!! – shouted and indignant Snatcher, but no one listened to him.


	3. Act 3: *Wrong Reality*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out short because of… *determined* circumstances.  
> Also I want to say a big thank you to waffluuu who introduced me to DeepL translator! Thank you very much) It's really helpful)

Hattie returned to Grooves' bar, and in her absence, the place was packed. The girl glanced at the clock above the bar in astonishment - it was almost two in the afternoon. Why had so many birds come at this hour?

– Welcome back, – Grooves smiled at her as she sat down at the counter. – I put your hat under the counter so it won't get lost, – he carefully pulled it out from under the counter.

– Thank you very much, – Hetty replied with a smile, taking her hat from him. The girl looked around, – Why are birds coming here so early? Something interesting is going to happen here?

– I'll put on the movie soon. It's "The Big Parade", – Grooves answered and poured drinks for the customers in the process. – Twist and Bugler promised to come too.

Hattie noticed a strange note in the penguin's voice. It was as if he wanted to ask something else, but didn't dare. The girl chuckled, seeming to guess.

– I visited him, – she had to say loudly as the bar started to get noisy. – I'm glad that his place is clean.

– I always clean it up when I go over there, – Grooves nodded at her with a guilty look. As he did so, he took a small cane from under the counter and knocked on the top of the bar.

A metallic tinkle echoed through the bar, a surprisingly soft (as if it were a tuning fork). The noise in the bar immediately became quieter. Apparently it was a bar custom when silence was needed.

– I read the letter too, – Hattie continued, as the penguin put the cane back. – He wrote that he was glad that we knew each other. He also wanted to tell you that he appreciates you as a friend.

– Huh, thank him for the kind words. But I'll tell you a secret, – the penguin ducked closer to the girl. – We were friends back when we were filmmakers. It made us so mad, back then. What a pair of fools! Ha-ha! – he laughed.

Soon Grooves was completely taken with the visitors, and Hetty was just watching. She involuntarily compared Grooves with his past himself. And she came to an entertaining conclusion: they were no different. Grooves were still the same jolly fellow he had been before. Only occasionally, in moments of quiet, did the old penguin cast a lonely glance at an empty seat that no one dared to sit in. Even when more birds came in the bar, that chair was still empty.

That's when she remembered the time. She looked up and saw that it was ten past two. She wondered for a moment if she should hurry? No one was rushing her, and no one was chasing her. There was just a strange feeling.

***– Thank you for everything, – she took her two cards out of her hat and gave them to Grooves, discreetly putting a bill for a soda in them. – Will you give Bugler and Twist my cards? They'll let them come and visit me just by swiping on the black line.**

**– I'll be sure to give it to them, – the penguin accepted.***

After saying goodbye to each other, Hattie left the bar and headed to a quiet place where she could teleport… to the Subcon Forest.

The forest greeted the girl with the same oppressive atmosphere as in her younger years. Even Snatcher's house in the middle of the pond hadn't changed. What was there can changes, though? But the sight of the forest gave her a strange feeling.

***– Quite a surprise to see you here again.**

**Hattie turned around and saw someone with a flickering mask standing beside the pond addressing her. She immediately recognized him as a Badge Seller.**

**– I decided to visit some old friends, – Hattie smiled and stepped closer to him. – I thought I'd run into you a little earlier.**

**– Unfortunately, I couldn't go to other places, – Seller answered her calmly. – I had to make a halt here to recover my strength.**

**– The Glitches of the Universe are bothering you? – Hattie asked with a sly smile.**

**– Something like that, – Seller sighed. – Besides, I haven't had any new goods in a long time, and it just doesn't make sense for me to go anywhere.**

**– It's a great time to relax! – the girl chuckled.**

**– Undoubtedly, – he said wearily. His mask began to flick more frequently.**

**Hattie realized that even a simple conversation was taking a lot of energy from him, and she bowed understandingly as a sign of farewell. He responded with the same bow.***

Hattie went for a walk in the woods, without any landmarks. Along the way, she met Snatcher's minions, who recognized her immediately, despite her conspiracy - who but her could walk freely in the midst of the formidable ghost's domain with such fearlessness? That's right, no one.

Many previously familiar places, such as the ruins of houses and similar stone structures, were destroyed over time, giving room for new trees to grow. Even in the forever burning forest there were new plants that were not only unafraid, but also spreading fire. And there were plenty of fire spirits, but they just frolicked here and there, in no way preventing Hattie from continuing to explore the forest.

Then the girl went in the direction of the Subcon village and ***…***

Suddenly she stopped. A feeling pierced her… like something was missing? But at the same time, there was nothing wrong. It was as if some pieces had been taken out of the puzzle and replaced by others with the same connections, but with a different content that didn't break away from the whole. It occurred to her that she'd had this feeling before, but she hadn't given it much attention. Hattie even took a couple of steps back to walk forward again… but nothing happened. But should have? She walked on until the trail brought her to a crossroads with a bridge. Hattie remembered well what awaited her beyond it. A realm of eternal cold, from the maddened heart that had created the curse in this forest. Even from here the girl could feel the faint waves of cold… or was it something else?

***– You're not really planning to go to her, are you? – Hattie heard the voice of one of the minions next to her. – She's certainly not going to give you a second chance.**

**She remained silent, only rewarding her interlocutor with a strange look.**

**– Well, you never know what you might think, – he shrugged.***

Hattie quickly walked away. That "feeling" was keeping her restless, but she couldn't figure out what it could be… though she had one guess. But to confirm it, she had to go back to the ship. Which she didn't want to do right now.

She stopped walking only when her feet led her to the still-broken hourglass. The shards of the hourglass still hung in the air, frozen in time. Hattie immediately realized that this is the place what she needed right now. After all, she needed the Piece of Time to confirm her hunch. It wasn't exactly the Piece, but it was the place of the Time Rift, so it would work too. She got as close as she could to the hourglass and sat down beside it. The ground was wet, but surprisingly warm. The girl closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, there was a big laundry in progress on the ship. Snatcher couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried, and was now serving the girls' laundry. The room with the incinerator was chosen as the drying place, for it was warmer and drier than anywhere else on the ship. Bow finished pulling the new clothesline, and she and Mu proceeded to hang up the clothes.

\- Why is there so much clothing on her ship, anyway? - Snatcher groaned again. - She never parted with her suit and that hat! So why?

– God, Snatcher! – Mu couldn't take it anymore, but she continued to hang the laundry – I'm going to wrap you up and throw you in the wash if you keep whining!

– That's what he wants, – sighed Bow, who was also tired of his whining, but she understood the ghost's motives. Then she turned to him – It's not just Hat who lives on this ship. Sometimes I or one of her friends fly with her.

– She's got friends on- – The ghost quickly counted the baskets, – four buckets of clothes?! Seriously??

– Imagine yes! – Bow answered him, looking in her pocket for a clothespin.

– I ran out too, – Mu remarked to her on the same problem.

– I'll go get some more, – Bow climbed up the stairs to the passageway, dropping from there. – Behave yourself, Snatcher.

The ghost let out a sullen mutter. He has never been so humiliated. He is the fear and terror and master of the Subcon Forest! Not some servant! But these two damsels don't give him a chance to get away, and they've got him hard up. Oh, he'll give them hell when he's free! His revenge will be terrible!

His flow of angry thoughts was interrupted by the candy Mu served.

– I've heard that ghosts like sweets, – she smiled at him quite sincerely.

– Liars… – Snatcher turned away, but accepted the candy.

"He's kind of an adult, but sometimes he acts like a five-year-old…" – Mu thought, taking other candy for herself.

At that moment Bow returned, triumphantly carrying a bundle of clothespins. But before she could speak, Mu handed her a candy, and she silently agreed to extend the little break.

– Bow, – Mu said to her, thinking about something. – Did Hattie happen to tell you why she… gave me the Piece?

– Um… – Bow began to remember.

– She threw you a Piece? – Snatcher inserted quickly, and grinned just as quickly. – Hat continues to amaze me.

– She didn't tell me, – Bow replied to Moo, throwing a stern look at the ghost. – You didn't ask her when you met?

– I… told her about it, but I was afraid to ask, – Mu looked down. – And when the question came to mind, she was gone already. She didn't feel the Piece at all when she was in my office.

– You keep it in the office? – Bow surprised.

– In the safe, – Mu hastened to add.

– Very interesting… – Snatcher yawned demonstratively.

– Then let's get to work, – the girls said at the same time, handing the ghost a new basket.

While "meditating", Badge Seller came to Hattie and began a conversation. But their conversation would remain a mystery to all. They returned to Snatcher's house, and now Hattie was sitting in the ghost's chair, and Seller was standing near the exit. The girl pondered.

– I shouldn't have installed the "Online Party"… – she exhaled.

– I didn't think anyone but me would experience something like this, – Seller wondered quietly.

– So it comes out that I felt "shifts", as you called them – Hattie started snapping and her hat started bouncing. She must have been doing it to cool her head. – And there was something happening to some of the thousands and thousands of me that transformed into… "waves" in our world. And you're able to see them, right?

– I can, – he nodded at her, – but because I belong to this particular "fabric of reality", it prevents me from seeing normally what the "waves" are transmitting. I need to go to their source, to another reality, to actually see what's happened there, – he paused, glancing at the girl.

Hat become all ears, so excited was she by curiosity.

– I can't tell you what's happened in the other realities, – he said, upsetting her greatly. – Besides, these "waves" are already gone, and I don't know where they came from. It would take too much time and effort to find their source now.

Hattie deepened in her chair, frowning heavily.

– I hope you won't be "lucky" to feel that again, – and Seller left the house without waiting for her response.

– Thank you! – Hattie shouted after him, thinking he was just tired.

Once she was alone again, the girl began wandering back and forth across the room. She had known for a long time that there were many realities, it just hadn't occurred to her that realities could contact each other in this way. Usually, to contact other realities, she had to turn on "Online" (which she often forgot to turn off) or to "meditate" for a long time near the Pieces (which gave her the ability only to See other realities). She tried to remember if she had felt such phenomena before, but nothing came to mind.

"Man, it's a shame to turn off Online…" – she sighed, – "Okay, I'll hold off on that for now, unless something like this happens again"

Hattie took a small notebook out of her hat and quickly wrote something down in it. She used it as a memo in case she forgot something.

"I also wonder where Snatcher is disappeared?" – she sat back in chair, – "It's not in his style to not meet guests"

– This is the last one! – with a cheerful face, Bow hung up the last shirt. – Now we can proceed to the next part of the plan.

\- Hey! I didn't sign for this! - Snatcher tried to run away again, but Mu grabbed him by the tail with a polished motion. It really pissed him off.

– Even you're going to love this part, – Bow smiled slyly. – We're going to surprise Hat!

– What's surprise? – asked the ghost and Mu at the same time.

– We're going to make her a party! – Bow spread her arms excitedly. – With cakes and balloons and stuff.

– And I can scare her? – with some hope, Snatcher asked.

Bow and Mu glared at him, but Bow gave in and nodded. The ghost was, after all, helping them well, though against his will.

– But you still have to help us! – she warned the ghost, who was already smiling maliciously. He nodded, rolling his eyes.

Then the ship signaled a new visitor. All three of them went to the main hall to see who it could be. In the main hall they encountered two birds that were looking around with interest. They were Bugler and Twist.


	4. Act 4: Forest in the Sky

Hattie enjoyed the light gusts of wind as she teleported to another location of her little journey. She stood on a wooden bridge that led to a closed gate, before which hung a bell. To the alpine peaks the girl decided to reach the same way she had done on her first appearance here.

Hattie struck the bell three times, and the gate in front of her was opened. She continued up the stairs carved into the rock and came to a small clearing covered with a variety of flowers. Here also grew a tree, from which a long rope with many colorful flags stretched upward. But the girl's attention was attracted by a sign that stood under the tree. It announced:

_"Be careful with the rope! It won't hold more than one visitor! Wait until the stone shines green again!"_

The stone in the tree was burning green right now. Hattie looked around. There were no signs of the invasion of civilized things in the clearing, the same garbage that would inevitably have been left behind, in one form or another. But there was nothing of the sort nearby, and the fanciful statues and fabric ribbons, there had been here before.

Leaving her questions for later, the girl hooked the rope, and she was carried upward in an instant. Memories of her first "flight" flashed through her mind, and the feeling of "flying" was as thrilling as ever. And as for the first time, very inopportunely, a cloud floated past over the rope, blocking the view ahead. It was quite refreshing after the quiet forest, though.

Hattie only broke free of the cloudy embrace at the very end of the climb. Her eyes blinked in surprise. She saw the forest before her. A real mountain forest! Though the contours of the mountain peaks could be seen beneath the lush foliage, it felt as if a piece of land had decided to soar into the sky, so much that the tree crowns surrounded the mountains. And that it wasn't a mirage was made certain by the tree branches that covered the rope.

All covered in leaves, Hattie landed on the clean parapet in front of the house with the "live" roof. The house had been here before, but the shade of the trees made it seem different. The girl looked around, involuntarily opening her mouth.

"It became… very beautiful here," – her feet led her somewhere forward.

– Greetings," the little man, covered in beige warm clothes, called her: they named themself as Nomads. His green eyes looked at the visitor with interest. – Have you come here to see the Forest in the Sky, too?

– The Forest in the Sky? – Hattie questioned. – I remember there were a couple of trees growing out of the mountains, but… a forest.

– Oh! So you've been here before the forest was grown? – The nomad came closer.

– Yes, I've been here a long time ago. I'm surprised anything has changed here at all, – the girl noticed the nomad looking somewhere impatient. She assumed he just wanted to show her around. – Would you give me the tour?

– Of course! That's what I'm here for, – he said proudly. He glanced toward the rope. – Is there anyone else with you?

– No, I came alone, – Hattie pulled a purple snood (a looped scarf) from her hat, since the clothes she was wearing now didn't protect her neck from the wind very well, but she didn't want to change the style. – Do people come here often from other places?

– Sometimes they come in full groups, – the nomad decided to lead her to a place closed off from the wind, moving toward the stairs. – But that doesn't happen often, once or twice. More often people come in pairs, for example, yesterday we had two cats in inappropriate clothing, and it was windy and they had to sit in the fire house for a long time until it was clearer. Um… I mean the warm hut.

They began to climb a small ladder that was attached to the trunks of the trees. It led them to a small square that was divided into the stone side, where the houses stood, and the wooden side, where round tables stood under the forest roof. Hattie noticed that there were strange notches next to the tables. A little later she learned that these notches were used to hold round tree-trunk chairs and umbrellas (although it rarely rained here). The nomad took her to the tier above, where he showed her the warm hut.

It was essentially a large, round straw hut. Inside, there were only benches, in two rows, around a large fire pit. Right now there was no one here, and the fire wasn't burning, but at least here was no wind blowing.

– Would you like tea or hot chocolate? – The nomad politely asked, inviting the girl to sit where she was comfortable.

– I'd love some tea, – Hattie agreed, taking a seat. And before her companion left, she asked, – Do you like candy or cookies?

– I prefer cookies, – he answered, after a moment's deliberation.

A couple of minutes later, they had tea next to them and a packet of cookies, which Hattie pulled out of her hat.

– Aren't you that girl who saved our land from an invasion of crazy flowers? – the nomad's question was prompted by the way Hattie pulled out the cookies with ease.

– Yes, it's me, – the girl chuckled involuntarily, remembering that she was the one who arranged all this "flower" madness.

– Wow! – he was pleasantly surprised. – So many stories have been told about you! Both our elders and the pilgrims did it. However, the pilgrims called you a "TV star". I still don't know what that means.

– You've never been down from the mountains before? – Hattie asked, checking to see if her tea was cold enough.

\- No, I haven't thought on that yet,, – he told her honestly.

– Hmm… well, they might have called me a "TV star" because I was involved in a couple of movies, – she put her hands in her hat to warm them up faster. – I didn't think those movies would become popular again.

– So "star" means "popularity," – the nomad finally understood, and the girl nodded at him. And then he suddenly realized, – That's right! You asked me to tell you about the forest!

Hattie didn't ask for it, but she wouldn't tell him. In any case, she was curious to know where the forest had come from. The nomad sipped some tea and prepared for the story.

– Back in the day- – He began the story in a lofty voice, but was interrupted by a chuckle from Hattie.

– I'm sorry, – she immediately apologized, – I'm not used to hearing such lofty notes.

– The elders said it was the right way to tell the story… – he tried not to show his upset.

– Ah. Excuse me again, – Hattie made her voice as calm as possible, – I won't interrupt you again.

– No, no! If there are questions, that's okay. Ask them freely! – The nomad raised his palms up, smiling. But then he fell silent. – I… just never told the story of the mountains before.

– Oh, – she was even more embarrassed that she'd interrupted him in the first place. – If… you need time, I'm not rushing you. Take as much as you need.

There was an awkward silence. The leaves rustled outside, as if trying to dispel the awkwardness that hung over them, but they didn't do it very well.

– The forest came here… suddenly, – the nomad began his story tentatively. – As far as I remember… it appeared when the girl in the hat, uh, that is, you, was done with the flower madness. Um… everyone thought at that time, when the forest came in, that it was a new disaster, but the trees were growing so fast that… no one had time to cut them down, anyway. But the forest didn't really bother anyone, so we left it alone. So it grew, first on the table mountains… where those crazy pink flowers were, and then it moved on to other areas… I guess its seeds somehow flew over to other places. The forest was even able to grow in the fire mountains, too, – his voice grew more confident. – Though it took root by and large near the hot spring, creating an excellent roof there. Then it reached the connecting mountain and gave great sprouts. You could see the wooden plaza below, it's just built from the wood of the forest, – he sipped some tea and took a cookie for himself. – I was born not long before the pilgrims started coming to us. They called our mountains "The Forest in the Sky." Some of the elders were not happy about this influx of non-locals, but others were okay with it. We made rules for the visitors… well, no littering, behaving decently, as is the custom everywhere, I guess. Once they even came to us to shoot some kind of movie. The filmmaker was… a strange penguin, who got sick right away from the wind, but it all worked out.

– Do the Goats still live here? – Hattie raised her hand.

– Yes, the forest doesn't bother them at all, – the nomad nodded. – They're the ones who take care of it, by and large. We help out, too, since we have small hands and we're good at minor tasks. But the goats don't like pilgrims very much, though. They keep thinking that the people from below are bad for the forest. But we help to reach an understanding between them. I think the goats won't hurt you, since you saved them from the crazy flowers.

– Those flowers didn't come back again? – the girl raised her hand again.

– They're still growing here, – came a girlish voice before the nomad answered.

Another nomad in a pink warm clothes appeared at the entrance of the warm hut.

– But they never bloomed again, – she approached those sitting there. – That doesn't stop them from growing, though. Their spores are dangerous only when they're blooming.

– Hello Lulu, – the nomad greeted her, shyly shying away from her face.

– And you too, Ru, - she smiled. – And you must be that girl in the hat who kept the madness of the flowers from getting stronger? – she sat down across from them.

– That's right, – Hattie smiled at her. Noticing that Ru was trying not to look at Lulu, she asked, – Are you related?

– No. Ru just loves me, – Lulu smiled.

– Lulu! – He blushed and tried to cover his face with his own hood, which caused Lulu to softly laugh.

Hattie was warmed inwardly by the display of warm feelings.

– Did you tell each other stories? – Lulu asked, with her feet dangling, taking a cookie.

– Rather, I was listening, and Ru was telling the story about the appearance of the Forest, – Hattie took another cup out of her hat and poured Lulu some tea.

– Oh! Ru is a good storyteller, – Lulu nodded to the girl in appreciation for the cup of tea. – Of course, if he's not embarrassed.

Ru tried to reply to her, but all he did was flap his mouth and blush even more than he could, which only confirmed what she'd said.And Hattie tried not to lose face at the sweet scene that was happening in front of her.

Meanwhile, a council was assembled in the ship's kitchen. Bugler and Twist had been briefed, and now all five of them were discussing what kind of surprise they could make for Hattie. Four of them, since Snatcher was levitating beside them, making occasional remarks of a mocking nature. In fact, they couldn't decide what a surprise they should make for a long time.

– Let's make a nice party table for Hattie, – Mu suggested. – Why bother with all the tinsel and confetti?

– To make it look beautiful! – Twist answered her. – A simple table with food is no good as a surprise. We have to at least-

– Folks, we're not going to make it in time, – the Bugler intervened. – While we're preparing the food, she'll have time to come, and then it won't be a surprise.

– Either she'll come too late and everything will get cold, – Bow supported him.

– I'm against ready-to-eat food! – Mu put her hand firmly on the table. – We're perfectly capable of making everything ourselves.

– Oh, yes! – said Snatcher. – Shall we cook for her? I'm the only one of us who can cook!

– Why a ghost needs to know how to cook? – Twist wondered.

– He's lying, – Mu waved her hand at the ghost. – He's just trying to poison us all.

– You dare question my culinary skills? – Snatcher hovered menacingly over her.

– Ha! I'm pretty sure you can't even crack an egg! – Mu demonstratively made claw-hands.

Bow tried to stop the impending storm, but she was too late. Snatcher squinted slyly.

– And this is coming from someone who couldn't even keep her restaurant afloat without help from penguins. And they don't even have fingers! Ah-ha-ha-ha! – he laughed, not thinking about the feelings of others. – What moustashy? Eat it?

– I don't eat such crap, – Mu glared at him angrily. – Though even by the smell, it's already clear that you're a complete novice and can only cook the most disgusting and most corrosive food that not even the worms that ate your corpse would want to eat.

The atmosphere was heating up. Just a little longer, and sparks would begin to fly between the eyes of Mu and Snatcher, who were staring at each other point-blank.

– Is that a dare? – the ghost asked in a cold tone.

– Yes, – the girl answered him with heat. – And if you lose, you'll have to work on my factory for a month for all my workers. I'll watch over it.

– And if you lose, I'll take your soul and you'll serve me forever, – the ghost smiled maliciously.

– Then each of you must prepare two meals, salad and dessert, – Bugler suddenly supported their idea, getting puzzled looks from Twist and Bow.

– Deal! – Mu and Snatcher said in sync, shaking hands. They immediately ran to the refrigerator.

But all they found in the fridge was an empty milk carton and a strange-looking burger with a couple of tentacles.

– We have nothing to cook, – Bow watched them, sighing sadly that she couldn't stop their argument. Moo and Snatcher managed to search a couple more lockers before the girl added louder. – We need to go grocery shopping.

– What are we going to cook anyway? – asked the Bugler.

The disputants froze with open mouths and raised fingers. In the resulting silence, Bow's pocket erupted in "Peck-necks!". She pulled out a small device that looked like a pager.

– Guys, I'm need to go, – she got up from the table with a sigh. – Don't ruin everything here while I'm gone.

– Where are you going? – asked the ghost.

– Saving Hat… – the girl rolled her eyes.

– From what?! – Only Snatcher didn't join the general question.

– There's nothing wrong with her, – Bow reassured them. – She just stumbled upon something very nice and fluffy, and now she can't tear herself away. Don't ask, Hat just can't get past something really cute.

– Wait! – said Twist hurriedly. – We have to go down to the store. How-?

– Just like you came up here, – Bow began to explain to them, but her pager was "pecking" again. – The main thing is, if you want to go together, hold each other's hands. See you later! - And she beamed.

Bow found herself outside the warm hut, where all the nomads of the mountains seemed to be crowded together. Everyone was trying to see what was going on inside the house, and no one noticed the girl's arrival.

– Excuse me, – Bow guessed what the fuss might have been about, but she wanted to be sure. – Do you know where- – she realized that Hattie might have changed her clothes, – -where's my friend?

– In the hut! – many answered her cheerfully.

– A few sheep ran inside, too, – someone else told me. – That girl screamed with joy when she saw them.

– She was screaming in fear! – someone else threw.

While the argument was ignited, Bow squeezed her way inside the hut, thankful that the nomads give her the way. There were many nomads inside and the sheep as well, that were no larger than the nomads themselves. The sheep wool was completely white and very fluffy. Bow had the will in her fist not to give in to their cuteness, she had to "save" her friend here. She still hadn't seen Hattie, by the way.

– Hat! – Bow said loudly, trying not to frighten the sheep. – Where are you?

A hand rose from a small pile of sheep. Bow immediately went over there, and began to move the animals away from her friend. She froze for a second, as the sheep were very light and very soft. Having controlled herself, the girl continued to move them away. Than it was done, Hattie continued to lie there in total bliss.

– Hat, – Bow sat down next to her on her lap, – do you remember what happened?

– I was in heaven… – she blissfully answered her.

– We were afraid she was dead, – Ru spoke up, pushing past the sheep. – When the sheep came running in here, she raised such a scream that I almost fell over!

– She began to catch the sheep and cuddle them, continuing to be charmed by them, – Lulu added to his story. – And when she had too many sheep in her hands, she fell down and didn't move again.

– That' terrible… – Bow exhaled as she put her hand over her face. – Hat, how could you do this?

– It was stronger than me… – her friend almost whispered to her.

– Is she alright? – Ru kept worrying.

– She just goes crazy if she sees something really cute, – Bow told him, standing up. – And she really likes soft things. And your sheep are very soft, indeed.

– Our sheep have always been noted for their soft wool! – one of the nomad shepherds who were also in the hut proudly declared.

– Bow… – Hattie quietly called to her friend.

– What? – she looked down.

– I can't get up… – continued her lying friend, – My legs have failed…

– Hat, not today, – Bow announced to her sadly.

– Head? – Hattie immediately made her voice normal, and looked at her friend with one eye.

Getting a nod from Bow, Hattie exhaled sadly and got up from the ground, shaking herself off. The nomads sighed in relief.

– Ru, Lulu, – Hattie turned to them. – Thank you for the company. The tea and the story were great. And I'm also very glad that you love each other.

The girl handed them both one medallion, which could be divided into two. Ru immediately went into a blush, and so did Lulu, but to a lesser extent. While everyone was distracted by them, our heroines left the hut.

– Well, I can go back to the ship now, – Bow involuntarily scratched the back of her head, which she regretted later (itching-is-a-bad).

– Bow, I can't do it without you, – Hattie suddenly clung to her.

– Why? – Bow was surprised.

– The seals are next... – Hat let out a stingy tear.

– You are incorrigible, – her friend chuckled.

– Plus, we need to find a place where there aren't dense crowns, – Hattie looked around at the tree branches.

The crowns here were very dense, indeed, providing good protection from the sun, but not from the wind. After walking around for a while, it became clear to both of them that they would not find a free place in the sun on this part of the mountain. They were searching, not because they enjoyed exploring the area, which was undeniable, but because they might damage the forest during the teleportation, which they didn't want to do. Bow was lucky to get in at a moment when the wind parted the crowns a little, from which they were almost unharmed.

– I think, – Hattie looked up at the tree with the red ribbons as the two friends approached it. – We should move closer to Lava Cake; there should be fewer trees there.

– You think… – Bow looked at the ropeway with disbelief.

– Be not afraid! - Hat smiled at her cheerfully, – It's fun! I'll go ahead, and you'll follow me in ten seconds. And I promise I'll catch you, – Bow measured her with a distrustful look. – I swear on my hat!

– Huh... you're not going to change your mind, are you? – Bow sighed sadly with a smile.

Hattie only smiled at her. In a couple of seconds the girl was already hurtling along the ropeway. Flying through the lava cave and near the lavafalls warmed her up better than any tea. And the flight itself is a great thing!

At the end of the path she landed easily on her feet and prepared to catch her friend… who clearly didn't want to meet the ground at that speed. But Hattie didn't let her down.

– How was your flight? – Hattie was still excited about the "road".

– That was... awesome! – Bow rejoiced with her, – But once was enough for me, thank you… um… Hat? – She waited for her friend to put her down.

– Are you busy tonight? – Hattie approached her face with an obvious hint.

Bow immediately, lightly, turned her face away with the palm of her hand, mimicking a slap.

They laughed together, and Hattie put her down. When they looked around and realized that there were fewer trees here, they found the most open part of the sky and teleported elsewhere.


	5. Act 5: Bordeaux is not fit for Sapphire

The girls found themselves at the cruise ship pier, just before the exit from the sea station. The wind was now blowing toward the sea, and the cold of the waters didn't touch them, though they wouldn't have felt it, since they had just been in the mountains (and how lucky they were that the pressure differential didn't affect them…).

There was no one on the pier, so the girls went inside the station. There were no people here, which seemed strange at first, but when the girls found a board with a schedule of cruises, they realized that they were in a period of "break".

– "SS. The line isn't sugar", "SS. Rainbow foil", "SS. Don't unscrew the nuts", – Hattie read the scoreboard. – God, who gives ships names like that at all?

– As if "SS. Literally can't sink" weren't a strange name, – Bow remarked to her.

– But it' with feeling! – The girl held up her finger theatrically.

– Anyway, are you sure the Captain still works here?

– I hope so, – Hattie started looking for something, looking around. – Let's find the information desk and ask. But we shouldn't split up, – she quickly glance at the scoreboard, – "SS. Fish skeleton is no good for toothpicks" should be arriving soon, and-

– How-how it named?? – Bow looked up at the scoreboard in bewilderment.

– I'm telling you, there are name-callers working here! – She nodded at her friend, smiling mischievously.

Having read the terrible names of the ships, the girls went in search of the information desk. They searched for a long time, and Hattie was able to get a good look at the sea station building. She had only been here once, and just outside, so she couldn't tell if anything had changed. The station was built with a scope: huge ceilings with high patterned chandeliers, big long stairs (from which she was drawn to ride a board), in general, everything is very big. In fact, the station could be compared to a Stalinist apartment, there too is a huge living space. And that size also messed up the appearance of the station. There was so much free and unused space – both on the walls and on the floor – that the eyes couldn't lock on to anything. And the chandeliers looked tiny, and they were of little use. Though there were large windows in place of some of the walls, through which the sunlight penetrated, and that helped a little.

The information desk was in another part of the building, which the girls reached in about ten minutes, mostly wandering through the station.

– Hewwo! – the white seal in the clerk's suit swayed cheerfully. Both girls restrained themselves from saying, " Aww~!" in a friendly voice. – How can I help you?

– Hi- Ahem! Greetings, – Hattie managed with herself. – Does the captain by the name…

Then it dawned on her that she had never learned the Captain's name. This realization literally made her freeze for a few seconds with her mouth open.

– Don't tell me- – Bow was beginning to guess.

– I don't know his name, – Hat said.

– Oh… – with one look, the seal expressed girls worries. Suddenly he found a way out and glowed – Ah! What's the name of the ship?

– "SS. Literally can't sink" – Hattie said immediately.

– SS… Wit-, Lit-ewa, era-lly – the seal began slapping on the keyboard. Even though he was typing in syllables, he memorized the name all at once. He poked at the screen with his mouse for a couple of minutes, humming something to himself. – Oh… I beg youw pawdon, miss, but we don't have this ship anymore… It sank wong ago on a cwuise…

– We asked about his captain, – Hattie reminded him quietly.

– Ah~, just a second! – the seal started searching again. After another couple of minutes of waiting, the seal found something. – Thewe! You'we asking about Captain Walwus?

– Well… yes, – the girl hesitated, – the captain really was a walrus with one tusk. And-

– That's his name, Walwus, – smiled the seal.

– … ah… – the girls understood as they stared at the sweetly smiling seal.

– _They're all name-callers in blood,_ – Bow couldn't help herself.

– _Doesn't it bother you that you and I are Hat and Bow?_ – Hat immediately remarked to her.

– _They're nicknames,_ – Bow parried.

– All right, – Hattie turned her face back to the seal. – Yes, we wanted to meet Captain Walrus.

– Oh, he doesn't wowk hewe anymowe, – he discovered sadly, as he continued to stare at the monitor. – He quit a while ago. Now he's the diwectow of the watew pawk!

– Oh! It'll be interesting to go there, – Hattie said excitedly. – Can you give me the address of his work?

– Of couwse, miss! – The seal rocked with joy. He took a pen in his mouth and quickly started scribbling with it on a sheet of paper. Strangely enough, his "mouthwriting" was readable. He handed her the sheet with the address – Do you need mowe help?

– No, thank you very much! – Hattie nodded to him.

– We are always glad to help! – He waved his paw at them, immediately distracted by something on his monitor.

The girls decided to leave the station building, as people began to appear who wanted to go on a cruise. But there was nothing interesting around the station, and to go to the local eateries didn't seem desirable. And then Hattie suggested a visit to the Metro, the last point of her itinerary on the planet. At first Bow was surprised at her decision, but her friend explained that the Captain probably knew who had sunk his ship (from the security cameras), and since it was possible to postpone the meeting for later, she did not hesitate to take advantage of it.

The subway greeted the girls with the familiar sound of cat trains running on holo-rails, the smell of snack bars, and bright neon lights. And there were a lot of cats here, much more than when Hattie was a little girl here. Fortunately, cats not paid attention to the girls, and they went calmly to look for something. Or rather, Hattie followed Bow, for she was the only one who knew the way to "that" place. Bow was very good at navigating around here.

– Wasn't it on the pink line that we first met? – Hattie recalled as they boarded one of the trains (Surprisingly, their old passes were still working properly).

– Oh, yeah! I'll never forget the time you bumped into me, – Bow laughed. – And then we met again, but you were wearing a nyakuza mask.

– You were one of the most furious adversaries I've ever had here, – she rubbed her shoulder involuntarily. They'd had a big fight that day, and only Cookie had managed to break it up. – If Cookie hadn't been there, how long do you think we would have fought like that?

– Believe me, a very long time, – said Bow and pointed out to her friend that it was time for them to move on to another line. – Ha, when Cookie separated us, she fed us her signature curry. God, it's been so long since I've had her curry…

– You still have her recipe, don't you?

– Yes, it is… but you know, only Cookie can make curry like Cookie. I don't want to mess up my memories of it. I'll only go back to the recipe when I'm a chef like Cookie.

– You're already a great chef! – Hattie encouraged her by poking her lightly. – You make fantastic omelets, salads, soups, ice cream-

– Stop it, – Bow tried to hide her confusion, but she felt good.

After a while the girls arrived in a small city block that was far away from the main metro areas. There were fewer people here, though there were still neon signs hanging here and there. But the girls went the other way, to places not too bright, where not many people wanted to get lost. Bow knew the roads in this place practically by heart, and even after all this time it was easy for her to get to the street they needed.

The whole street was illuminated by the measured light from the paper lanterns hanging above it in various harmonious colors. There were snack stands almost everywhere, and there was literally everything that was edible. It was approaching late evening according to local time (although it's always dark in the subway) and there were already a lot of cats here and there. Not many of them paid attention to the girls, and they easily made their way to one restaurant. A ginger cat in a chef's suit immediately ran out of it. Her hair was slightly touched with gray.

– Oh, my goodness-kitty! Bow! I'm so glad! – Cookie literally jumped up to hug her. Hattie had to move out of the way as Bow, also happy to see Cookie, twisted on the spot to stay on her feet. – Oh! You've gotten so big! And your eyes still shine! And who-? – The cat began to look at Hattie, squinting lightly. As soon as she recognized her, she hugged her at once. – Hattie! Sorry, I didn't recognize you at once! My eyes have grown old. But why are we standing there? Come on in!

The girls didn't interrupt her, they themselves were happy to see her. Once inside, they were greeted by the familiar smell of wonderful curry. While they sat down, there was a seat, Cookie quickly said something to her workers in the kitchen, checked something else, and came back.

– Oh, you could have warned me! – purred the old cat, taking a seat beside them - I would have made such a table for you!

– We got it spontaneously, – smiled Hattie, putting the umbrella inside her hat and put it beside her, – Besides, it turned out to be a great surprise.

– When did you arrive? – Cookie couldn't get enough of them.

– We arrived just today, – Bow was pleased to see Cookie in personally, too. – It's just that Hattie decided to visit her acquaintances, and I joined for company.

– She didn't really want to go out today, – Hattie smiled strangely, and continued while Bow looked at her disapprovingly. – Her head itch after the flight. She always gets that.

– My poor baby, – the cat hugged Bow, who smiled at her, but still cast a disapproving glance at her friend.

Then Cookie had to leave, her presence was required in the kitchen, and at that moment the girls were served curry, ramen, and sushi (a full breakfast, lunch and dinner, in general). Bow really missed Cookie's food, as much as she missed the cat herself, and began to eat. Hattie, on the other hand, was somehow in no hurry to touch her food. The girl was lost in her own thoughts, and that didn't go unnoticed.

– Is everything all right? – Bow interrupted her musings.

– …I'll tell you later, – Hattie wanted to lie that "I'm fine", but decided it wasn't worth it. – Let's eat.

The food was delicious, which helped distract Hattie, and she didn't want to ruin Bow and Cookie's mood. Of course, they both communicated after Bow had left, but communicating through the television was nothing compared to communicating in person. Most of the time it was just the two of them talking, and Hattie watched their smiles, only occasionally inserting phrases.

When her thoughts returned to her, the girl bowed out, saying that she needed to go for a walk. Cookie admonished her to be careful and have a good walk, and Bow wished her well, too, and with a look let her know that she would always listen if something was bothering her.

Something was really bothering the girl. One of her friends was gone, and the fact that everyone gets old in one way or another… made her think about time. Everyone must have experienced this in one way or another, because it's very hard to describe in accessible words.

Without looking, Hattie boarded some train and drove off into the unknown, still immersed in her thoughts. A thought that flew by made her check for the hat, and luckily this time it was there. The girl pulled out her special glasses (with the sides closed), through which it was impossible to see where she was looking. She liked to do this sometimes in public places so as not to confuse strangers with her gaze.

The cats, sitting with Hattie in the carriage, were doing their own things: some were riding and watching the flashing lines of the train route through the window, some were reading a book or newspaper, some were chatting with someone over the phone or killing time through "candy", and some were sleeping peacefully, leaning against the handrail. At each stop a new cats entered, replacing or supplementing the others. Just as in life… we meet someone and ride with them sometimes only one stop, and sometimes for twenty… or do not part with them until the very end. You can also throw in transfers, travel problems, and whatever else you can think of. It's easy to forget that all this is just the order of the day.

Hattie stepped out of the wagon and found herself at the yellow station she knew. Somewhere near there must have been the Empress's jewelry store. The girl grinned, imagining the surprised look on the old cat's face… if she was still here. The jewelry store was still standing, but through the glass behind the counter Hattie saw a very different cat, but she was wearing the Empress's cape, and so Hattie quickly concluded that she was the new Empress.

Familiar music was playing in the jewelry store. The new Empress greeted Hattie, and the girl bowed to her and began to study the jewels on the counters. There were other customers in the shop besides her, but they were still looking, too. Hattie involuntarily smiled, thinking that if she had been given such beautiful expensive stones as a child, she would have just thrown them away, not knowing what to do with them.

But then two cats came into the jewelry store. And all the other customers left the store in a hurry, except Hattie.

– Bonjour, mon cher, – a short, fat cat in a checkered jacket and the same beret approached the cash register. He barely reached the Empress' shoulders.

– Why did you come, Bordeaux? – The Empress, who evidently didn't want to see him, was uncomplimentary with him.

– Why so rude? – he went on, clearly not noticing her hints. – Is that how you talk to a suitor?

– My answer won't change even if you bring all your diamonds here, – the cat really wanted to kick him out, but only spoke restrainedly through her teeth.

A second cat began to approach the cash register. He was large compared to the same Empress and Bordeaux. He also wore a checkered suit and beret. Hattie immediately got in his way. The cat-goon didn't think much of it at first and made an attempt to get around her, but the girl wouldn't let him. The cat gave her an uncertain look.

– Miss? – the cat tried to indicate with a gesture that he should pass.

Hattie denied to listen him, beginning smiling strangely.

– Did you hire guards? – Bordeaux wondered as he watched the strange scene.

– She's an acquaintance of mine, – said an old voice.

Hattie flinched, it had been so long since she'd heard that voice. She turned her head slightly, but only to better hear what was happening behind her.

– Strange relations you have, Madame Empress, – remarked Bordeaux condescendingly.

– I'll make you a deal, Bordeaux, – the old Empress went straight to the point, in a voice that would not tolerate any refusal. – Bring me that girl's head, and I'll pay you a million dollars.

Even the music fell silent at that moment. Everyone but Hattie and the old cat were stunned by this sudden turn of events. Hattie smiled wider, remembering her escape from all of Metro.

– Her… head? – Bordeaux tried to comprehend what he had heard.

– On a silver tray," added the old Empress unperturbedly.

Hattie took advantage of the confusion and quickly left the store. Both beret-cats hesitated, but quickly realized that their prey was running away. But Hattie didn't run too far. She purposely changed her style of dress right in front of them, so that they would remember her new look: yellow and purple sports clothes with the nyakuza clan symbol on the back, and instead of a hat she now had a cap. She even pull out an umbrella. The girl tossed the cats a parting gesture and raised her umbrella up. Her hook caught on the wall, and the girl soared upward. The chase promised to be fiery!

Hattie was being chased by other cats, just like the big guy who was next to Bordeaux. His henchmen, obviously. The girl easily outmaneuvered them, and used some of them as coasters to jump up and down. She was especially amused by teasing these thugs into burning with rage. Hattie didn't know where she was running, and she didn't care. She could feel the heat in her blood, and that was enough… to drown out her thoughts.

– Now I've got you! - suddenly came Bordeaux's voice from the loudspeakers. – You're in my territory, and now you won't get away!

He threw something in mixed French, and now the girl was being chased, almost every cat. And the girl didn't even try to hide. She was having fun. But at a certain point she realized that she would not be able to run and fool around for a long time. Sooner or later she would just get tired, and the chase would still be able to catch her. Hattie found a couple of quiet places where she couldn't be caught, but they were temporary havens. In one of these she had an idea.

She took a sort of remote control out of her cap, quickly typed something into it, and turned it on. After putting it back, she continued to run around the enemy territory again, but now she was looking for something. After a while, she began to notice small ripples in the air in certain places: they were small "rips" in Space, which allowed her to penetrate into other realities. With their help, the girl could fool Bordeaux's henchmen, who could not see these rips, and, in fact, pass through them, for a very long time. But that's not why she turned on Online. As she passed through one such rip, the girl stumbled upon herself. The second Hattie's clothing style was the most casual, only beige. Our Hattie snapped her fingers a few times to get the other's attention and they were already back in "our reality" together. The girls had managed to get to the shelter when Bordeaux shouted angrily into the loudspeakers.

– Get that woman already, you fools! A million dollars to whoever brings me her head!

The other Hattie looked at ours with a smile, saying with a look that she was having as much fun as she could. Our Hattie quickly gestured to the other Hattie to outline a little plan that promised to be fun for both of them. It should be noted that Hatties from other "realities" can't hear the other Hatties, so they have to use gestures or sound reproduction devices. Just take my word for it, it's very long to explain.

Anyway, our Hattie's plan was simply, the second Hattie was to take part in the chase, causing Bordeaux's henchmen, and himself, to become completely confused. Everyone liked the plan, and they set about executing it.

It was a grand success! None of the cats could figure out what was going on. As soon as they caught up with Hattie, she would disappear - literally go behind a lamppost - and reappear somewhere else. And sometimes the girl would "spread out" and run off in two directions. Both Hattie even engaged in brief fights with some of the goons, always defeating them and also always slipping away. As a result, all the pursuers got sick of it so much, that even the boss's screams didn't bother them anymore.

The two Hatties, realizing the chase was over, met in a small alley. Both were tired, but very satisfied. Exchanging joyful gestures they said goodbye, and our Hattie turned off the "Online", removing all the rips. Now all she had to do was go back to the Empress's jewelry store, which didn't take her very long, though the girl often found only dead ends. At least she had time to cool off and catch her breath.

– I can't believe it… – The young Empress looked at Hattie stunned as she walked in.

– I always knew Bordeaux was worthless, – the old Empress didn't even doubt that Hattie would be able to escape chasers. She stepped out from behind the counter and walked right up to the girl. Hattie bowed to her, noticing that the cat had a cane in her paws. – Long time no see, traitor.

– I am glad to see you in good health, too, my Empress, – Hattie put away her glasses, which she had been wearing all this time, for propriety's sake.

– Humor me, – the cat smiled briefly, still paying tribute to the girl's character.

– I have a gift for you, – Hattie took off her cap and pulled out an hourglass from it. – It is made of rock crystal, white gold, and mahogany.

The Empress first appraised the gift with a glance, then took it in her hands, examining it better. As she turned the watch over, she watched the multicolored sand inside it fall down, completely silent.

– Precious shavings? – the cat was slightly surprised.

– Only the finest rubies, emeralds, sapphires, grants-

– Don't kidding me, – the cat interrupted her, – there is not even half of what you were going to list.

The Empress looked at the watch for a while more, and then put it on the counter right next to the cash register.

– Is that the only reason why you came here? – The Empress looked at the girl with a cold look in her eyes.

– I had thought I'd take you both out to dinner at a very nice place, – Hattie smiled slyly.

The cats looked at each other. The old Empress gestured for Hattie to come out, which she did in a jiffy.

"So, let's see…" – the girl took a moment to think, trying not to panic – "Where do I want to take them? I don't know any special places… except Cookie. Oh! I could take them there…"

It dawned on her that she didn't remember how to get back to Cookie. Before she knew it, both Empresses came out to her.

– We agree to go to dinner with you, – the young Empress had a word.

– Oh! That' wonderful! – Hattie tried not to give away her panic by covering herself with a smile. – Follow me, please.

Fortunately for Hattie, she had a good visual memory, and after a while all three of them were at the right station. With one exception: they entered the right alley from the other side. The old Empress didn't immediately see the catch, but when she recognized the street, she immediately clawed at Hattie's shoulder, keeping her claws in place for now.

– You led us to her, didn't you? – the cat growled softly.

– You should try her food, – said Hattie, as if she didn't understand anything.

– I should have stabbed you then-

– My goodness-kitty – the old Empress was interrupted by Cookie's cheerful cry. – I didn't think you'd come either. Oh, hello Sapphire! – Cookie was below the waist of both Empresses, so the young Empress had to crouch down to hug her. – How wonderful to have you here too! Just in time to meet Bow!

– So she's here, too? – There was no hint of anger in the Empress' voice, but Hattie's shoulder clearly felt a quarter of a sharp claw.

– Of course! – Cookie took her by the hand and led her into the restaurant. – She'll be very happy to see you!

The old cat resigned herself to the inevitable, but Hattie still felt her sharp grip for a long time. Bow, by the way, was quite surprised to see both Empresses, but she did enjoy seeing them.

The time flew by unnoticed. Sapphire and Bow became friends, Hattie kept her head on her shoulders, though she sat literally next to the Empress, and the Empress herself became more comfortable after a few of Cookie's wonderful curries. And Cookie was just happy to have everyone around the same table.

– It still amazes me, – Sapphire was still amazed, – how Hattie got away from the Bordeaux goons. They're idiots, of course, but they're pretty swift.

– I'm very capable, – Hattie bragged a little bit. – Plus I know some interesting tricks.

– She just simply got under the roof, – Bow whispered, getting a surprised look from Sapphire and a smiling frown from Hattie.

– Regardless of how good it is here, – the Empress interjected. – It's almost rush hour.

– You can stay at night, – Cookie suggested.

– Pff, you've got two more kittens to settle, – the old cat pointed at the girls. – And as I recall, your apartment is small.

– Oh, come on! – the chef waved her hand. But inwardly she agreed with her friend, which was obvious.

The customers of the restaurant also gradually began to leave. And soon the restaurant was practically deserted. And the street itself, where the restaurant was, also begun to quiet down, gradually extinguishing the many lights so as not to disturb sleep.

Bow and Hattie didn't mind sleeping over at Cookie's tonight; they both didn't want to go back to the ship, for some reason of their own. The cat's house was right above her restaurant, overlooking a colorful street. While Cookie was making a bed for the girls by the window, Bow suddenly remembered something.

– I have to get back to the ship, – she said as she was about to go outside.

– Will you grab our toothbrushes then? – Hattie lightly handed her the card. Apparently that would get Bow back in quicker.

– I'll try to find it, – the girl automatically took the card.

Bow returned to the main hall of the ship and stopped outside the kitchen. Within seconds Mu and Snatcher appeared in the main hall, and they were clearly in a bad mood.

– FINALLY! – they both said, looking around angrily.

Bow saw that they were both carrying bags of groceries. Before the arrivals noticed her, Bugler and Twist appeared, also carrying bags.

– What the Hell?! – indignantly flew up to Bow Snatcher.

– Please forgive me, – Bow smiled guiltily. – I had completely forgotten that you can't get on the ship unless the owners are on it.

– We've been trying to get back for three hours! – Mu was indignant. – That ghost was bugging the crap out of me!

– And what about you? Got full bags and is squirming that she's tired! – switched to her ghost.

– We already tried to calm them down, – Bugler and Twist were outwardly calm, but their voices betrayed dissatisfaction.

– Guys! – Bow was in the first place stopping another argument between Mu and Snatcher. – Forgive me again, but we won't be doing any surprise for Hattie today.

– Excuse me?? – Mu and the ghost frowned even more fiercely than before.

– We decided to spend the night at my foster mother's, – Bow said without thinking, – and all the groceries you bought can be safely placed in the kitchen. And please stop cursing.

Mu and Snatcher sniffled sullenly, but accepted, and Bugler with Twist simply nodded. After quickly sorting through the groceries, everyone wished each other a good night and left the ship, leaving Bow in complete silence. Soon she found toothbrushes and hurried to get back.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten that Hattie had given her the card for a quick return, and she ended up in a completely different place, where the two of them had first appeared. But luckily, Bow knew she could go back to the ship and use the card there. Once she was on the street, which was almost dark and empty, it was easy for Bow to get back to the restaurant. But on her way up to the second floor, she was met by a worried Cookie.

– Hattie's crying, – that's all the cat said.

Bow immediately went to the room where she and Hattie were to spend the night. She found Hattie sitting by the window. She was looking out the window with wet eyes, and in her hand was a letter and a picture of an old bird.

Hattie was silent. Bow approached and hugged her quietly. Her friend responded with a light touch of her hand. No words could comfort her friend now. Only the silent sign that she was not alone could give her a small comfort. They spent some time like that, and then Bow led Hattie to the bed. When Hattie was in bed, Bow began to gently brush her hair with her fingers. The measured motions gradually allowed Hattie to calm down and soon fall asleep.


	6. Act 6: Who's the Best Chef?

Hattie woke up in the late morning. All that was left of the evening's sadness was a feeling of dry tears. She continued to lie in bed, contemplating what had happened to her yesterday. She brushed away the sadness that was coming up again by getting out of bed with determination. Her hat and a letter from Conductor, which had been neatly folded, lay beside on the table. Hattie picked up the letter, but stopped, half-opening it. Realizing that she might cry from sadness again, she carefully tucked the letter and picture into the envelope she had taken out of the hat and put it back in the hat. Hattie looked inside her hat for some time longer, thinking about something. Voices outside the door brought her out of her thoughts, and, putting on her hat, the girl quietly left the room.

Hattie made her way to the kitchen, where Bow and Cookie were now eating breakfast. The girl stopped outside the doorway to listen to them.

– So you wanted to surprise Hattie? – Cookie asked.

– It was… spontaneously, – Bow answered to her. – They had to go shopping because we didn't have the right groceries. And I'd forgotten about it…

– Don't worry about it. I'm sure they understood, – the cat purred.

– But a bad impression was left, – the girl smiled sadly.

– Good morning, – Hattie decided to reveal herself as she walked into the kitchen.

– Morning! – Cookie greeted her. – How was your sleep?

– It' good, – Hattie sat down next to Bow. – I was just having a melancholy last night.

– It happens sometimes, – the cat nodded understandingly, putting a plate of porridge in front of the girl. – For breakfast, oatmeal with berries.

– Mm, I like oatmeal, – Hattie started to eat it happily. Then she turned to Bow. – By the way, what were you doing on the ship yesterday?

– Me? Yes… so… – Bow wanted to pretend at first that it didn't matter, but she quickly gave up. – You heard our conversation, didn't you?

– Just about the surprise, – Hattie nodded to her, – And as I understand it, old friends came to the ship?

– Yes. And the first was Snatcher… – Bow sighed, which made Hattie smile. – Imagine, I'm cleaning up on the ship, and I see some purple grass. It's you know what that could be! – girl preempted the admiring look of her friend, – And I started to tear it, and he jumped out of the air! I was really scared and hit him with the umbrella!

Hattie couldn't help but laughing.

– Old grump hasn't changed, – she laughed.

– Then we started cleaning together, – Bow continued unperturbed.

– He was helping you with the cleaning? – Hattie was really surprised.

– No one can say no to me, – Bow made a strange look that only her closest friends could understand. – After we cleaned, there was laundry. After that, we lay on the floor with him for about half an hour, playing a game of "whoever gets up first gets to carry the stuff". Then Mu showed up. You should have seen the look on her face! - Bow giggled, and so did Hattie, who had a good imagination. - Snatcher was doing the "I won't, I won't, I won't" song again, but Mu, agreeing to help, rolled him up like a carpet.

– What do you mean, "rolled him up like a carpet"? – Hattie didn't understand.

– Literally! She grabbed his tail and started to roll him up! – Bow pretended to rolled something in her hands. When she saw the shock on her friend's face, she continued. – I couldn't believe my own eyes! Snatcher tried to pull away, but she had a steely grip. Anyway, the three of us got busy washing and hanging things. After that, the… – she thought for a moment, – Bugler and Twist came up, I hope I remembered their name correctly.

– That's right, – Hattie nodded to her.

– Phew, I was afraid I'd misremembered. Um… all of us walked into the kitchen and talk, – Bow continued. – At some point someone suggested we should surprise you. It was probably me, but anyway. It took a long time to figure out what surprise we should make for you until the conversation turned to cooking. And after that Mu and Snatcher first started pissing each other off about whose cooking was worse, and then they made a deal that… whoever loses would get in big trouble. – Bow realized too late that she had blabbed.

– So, – Hattie made a seriousshly face, – Surprise is, that you're making a table for me, and if one of them wins, one of them gets hurt, right?

– Yeah… – Bow lowered her head slightly. – I didn't manage to stop them.

– And Bugler with Twist-?

– They are not involved in the deal… neither I am.

– But you're going to cook too, aren't you?

– Of course.

– Okay then, – Hattie calmly carried her plate to the sink. When she saw her friend's surprised look, she answered. – Since everyone's participating, I'll just pick someone else, – Bow nodded in understanding, after a quick thought.

After breakfast, the girls washed up and were about to leave Cookie's house when suddenly Hattie stopped Bow.

– It's… about yesterday… – Hattie froze when Bow tried to stop her with a gesture, adding with a look that it wasn't necessary. But she continued. – Thank you for comforting me.

– I'm always glad to comfort you if you're troubled, – Bow smiled at her. And she added in a low voice. – I didn't read the letter for fear I might start crying myself. Cookie wouldn't be able to stand another incident like that.

– Oh, yes! – Cookie herself couldn't help noticing as she walked by. – You were crying all night after the fairytale "Cat, Mosquito and Bird". I'll never forget it.

– I still feel sorry for the bird! – Both of them said in unison, making sad faces.

Cookie only had time to look at them with a "not again" look, but to her delight the girls immediately laughed. On that note, they wished her a good day and left the restaurant. Finding a secluded spot, the girls teleported away.

The ship greeted the girls with silence and fresh scent. And the first thing the girls did was go into the kitchen to assess the scale of the "disaster. Their friends had stocked up for, one might say, weeks in advance: there was tea, cream, dough, fruit, vegetables… in general, a lot of things.

– I didn't really notice how much they bought… – Bow looked at it all, flapping her eyes.

– Just enough for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, – Hattie was calm, but she also agreed with her friend's worry. – Okay, let's get another table and set it up here. It will take a lot of room to cook.

– Mu and Snatcher might not want to cook together, – Bow warned her.

– We'll figure it out when they get here, – the girl rolled up her sleeves.

After preparing the kitchen for the upcoming grand "Breakfast-Lunch-Dinner", the girls went in search of an extra table. It wasn't too hard to find, but it was a challenge to get it there. It was in the ship's laundry, and even though it was disassembled, it didn't fit into the elevator. There was also an option to take the table from the bedroom, but it had to be properly cleaned from the dirt that had probably accumulated on it over the years.

Returning to the main hall, Bow suddenly stopped and Hattie confronted her. Without a word, Hattie asked what's wrong? Bow pointed toward the mail pipe, where they both saw purple grass. Hattie smiled maliciously, rubbing her hands together, and walked toward the grass with a calm face.

– Oh, what a wonderful grass has grown on our ship! – the girl sarcastically chanted.

The circle of grass closed in an instant, the air charged around her, and… nothing happened. A minute passed, two, three, and still nothing happened.

– How dreadful! – Hattie didn't get out of character, – Mu made such a delicious breakfast!

– What?? – Snatcher instantly appeared to the world.

– Ha-ha! Fool, – smiled Hattie, having successfully completed her prank by putting her palm down on the ghost's face.

– I'll show you how to do it. Ahem! – The ghost didn't express his indignation at all, took her palm off his face, and took a full breath. – AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! FOO-OO-OO-OOL!!!

He shouted very loudly, but Hattie wasn't upset by it; on the contrary, she threw herself into a hug with the ghost. The ghost, for appearance's sake, wailed that he was scary and horrible, but he hugged her back.

– Snat, – said Hattie slyly. – Can you help us?

– I'm not gonna take clothes off, – the ghost cut her off, becoming sharply displeased.

– No, we'll do it later ourselves, – the girl said with a wave of her hand. – We need to move the table so you can cook properly in the kitchen.

– Aha… Wait! How did you even know about cooking?? – Snatcher came to a screeching halt. – Who told you that??

– I knew as soon as I got to the kitchen, – Hattie would never give Bow away.

– I see… so, where's your table? I'm ready to show this moustache how the masters cook!

Glad to see that the ghost was quite excitable, the girls took him into the laundry room to the disassembled table. The ghost, after casting a spell on it, had no trouble carrying it into the kitchen. After that, Bugler and Twist came to the ship. They had made a special day off to take part in the cooking. All they had to do was wait for Mu now.

Everyone moved to the kitchen, as it was more comfortable for morning tea. Hattie began to get to know the filmmakers better. Bugler and Twist, unlike their elders, were not committed to only one direction of cinema - although they liked comedies and musicals, as was not difficult to guess. They had already made quite a few films of varying degrees of success under their belt. There were some joint films, such as the comedy "Dancing on Liberty" and the musical "Let's Laugh" (both, however, did not find much success at the box office, although everyone praised them very much). They also talked a little about the last Conductor's film – Twist even brought a copy and gave it to Hattie – which won the Awards Ceremony, beating out many other pictures. Although the film itself was a documentary, by the end the gist had gone to drama, and the audience was literally sobbing after the credits. Conductor, unfortunately, didn't have time to finish the last scene and Bugler with Twist was afraid they might ruin the picture, but luckily it all worked out.

After they talked, Mu came into the kitchen. She looked sleepy.

– Sorry, I overslept, – she said on automatic.

– We weren't in any hurry, – Hattie hid the tremor in her voice. – Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?

– I wouldn't say no to tea, – Mu plumped down in the chair offered to her.

Snatcher tried to say something, but Hattie and Bow prevented him by throwing two сrispbread into his mouth. After letting Mu come to her senses for a while, everyone began to discuss what they were actually cooking.

– I suggest we each make a dish for brunch, lunch, and dinner, – Twist suggested.

– I can't eat that much at once, – Hattie immediately rejected that idea.

– No, we have to make one thing, but each in his own way, – Mu raised her hand.

– And what is "one thing"? – Bugler asked.

– Fleurburger! – Snatcher declared loudly.

– Why don't you suggest "Stilt Fisherman"? – Twist looked at him skeptically.

– Where, do you think, I can get an 80-carat aquamarine? – the ghost asked him quite seriously.

\- Let's have something more down-to-earth, – Hattie hastened to reassure her friends. – I'd like some mashed potatoes with meat or marmalade.

– Mashed potatoes and marmalade? – Snatcher and Bugler were surprised.

– And the meat in the honey sauce doesn't bother you? – Mu looked at them with half-closed eyes.

– Alright friends, - Bow interjected, drawing everyone's attention to her. – We could argue like this until the evening. But I agree with Mu about one meal, and I know which one to suggest.

– We listen carefully, – Snatcher nodding his head, "lied" in the air.

– We'll make curry, – Bow continued. – We have everything we need for that.

– What if I don't know how to make curry? – Twist inserted his words.

– Two of us will do it! – Bugler answered him immediately.

– Can a ghost do it with two fingers? – Mu casually asked, even though she didn't know how to make curry either.

– Can I cut mustashy for a roast? – Snatcher instantly grew a pair of fingers and pulled out a knife from somewhere.

– I declare the rules! – Hattie interrupted them. – Since the surprise is for me, I make the rules. Okay, first: no maiming each other, second: no disturbing each other, third: no spoiling others' cooking, fourth: no clutching ingredients and cooking tools, fifth-

– More rules to the god of rules! – The ghost interrupted her, but immediately got some сrispbread in his mouth.

– Fifth, – the girl continued, deftly taking the knife from ghost in the process. – Careful use of the stove, it's not young anymore. And… that's all, I think.

– Great! – Snatcher immediately flew over to the refrigerator. – Who wants what?

There was a commotion in the kitchen, which quickly died down as everyone got to work. Hattie left the action zone and took a seat in the steering chair in the main hall. Occasional shouts came from the kitchen, but for the most part everything was peaceful. Gradually the girl drifted into her thoughts, which were becoming viscous and confused. A sudden movement on her right startled her. The intruder turned out to be a telescope… brown in color. Hattie was surprised, her ship didn't make telescopes of that color, and right now it wasn't set up to look for interesting places. For curiosity's sake, the girl stood up and looked through the telescope.

The telescope pointed to a small island in the middle of the ocean: round, three-tiered, cake-like, with three rocks running through it, dividing it into three equal parts. The girl could not see any markings through the telescope, because the telescope, as it was clear at once, was not part of the ship. It all looked like an invitation to the unknown. As she pondered whether she should go and look, Hattie glanced toward the kitchen. There was a lot of activity coming from the kitchen, and it was unlikely that anyone would notice her missing… unless this adventure dragged on for a long time.

Hattie appeared on a completely empty island. There was literally nothing here, except for the road that connected all the tiers of the island by a large gentle staircase. She was begun to think she'd come here for nothing when suddenly someone approached her.

– It' s too early for you to be here, – came a melodious voice from a little blue ball of either light or a big fluff.

– Um… I was sort of invited… – Hattie looked at the strange companion with interest.

– Did you get the telescope? -- asked the fluff.

– Yes. Right in front of me, – the girl nodded.

– Of course… – The fluff flew off to the side, starting to make circles around the empty space. – Sometimes Author is too rushes into things.

– Author? – Hattie kept watching her.

– Yes, – continued to whirl the fluff. – Sometimes he invites the actors in too early, when nothing's ready. He hasn't even begun to remake the island.

– Wow… – Hattie was surprised. Few people were capable of changing the space around them, because it requires a lot of effort. – Can I talk to this… Author?

– If you can find him, then yes, – the fluff froze. – Usually he hides from sight, but I think if you climb over there, – the fluff moved to the side so the girl could look where she needed to go, – you can get through the rocks right to him. Just don't tell him how you know that, okay?

– I won't tell him… – Hattie kept looking in the right direction, but she couldn't figure out where to go.

There were only a couple of large stones lying in that direction, right at the base of the rock. As she got closer, she noticed that the stones seemed to be… shifting. When she touched them, she was surprised to find that they felt like paper. Carefully rolling one of the "stones", the girl found… an open space. There in the middle of nowhere was a door, open wide and propped up by a small chair. Hattie stepped forward, driven by curiosity.

She glanced behind the door, behind which was a small room with bookcases against the opposite wall, with a desk between them. There was also a bed in the room, completely unmade, by the way. Hattie also noticed that only one bookcase (on the left) was full, while the second (on the right) contained only a small 24-page notebook. Seeing nothing of interest on the desk, Hattie left the room and looked around. She could see the whole island through. It was as if she found herself… behind textures. Fortunately the beach was not cliffed by emptiness, but went gently into a small lake. A hammock with an umbrella was set up beside this lake, and someone was sitting in it.

As she came closer, Hattie saw as the stranger tossed a piece of paper into the air, and it quickly flew past her. The paper flew through the open door, as Hattie noticed.

– Excuse me? – After a short silence, the girl finally decided to address the stranger. – Are you the Author?

– Ah? – The man in the hammock twitched and turned around. His face was covered with light stubble, and the brown hair on his head resembled a crow's nest. – Yes… it's me… Oh!

He flinched, and quickly ran his hand over his face, removing the stubble (and making himself look younger for some reason), and put on a strange mask that looked like the eyes of a fly. It covered the top of his face and fixed his hair.

– I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd turn up right here, – his voice sounded younger, too. By the way, he never got up from the hammock. – I don't have everything ready yet. I'll send an invitation later in the evening, or the day. Sorry for the inconvenience.

– Do we know each other? – Hattie was wary.

– Um… – Author was puzzled. – Well… don't you remember your adventures on this island? About… how you solved the riddles, helped everyone back home, and then…

– No, that didn't happen to me, – Hattie said, as Author fell silent. – I would have memorized it.

– What about the music box in the form of a Piece of Time? – he kept "reminding" her. – Don't you… have it?

– No, I certainly don't have such a music box, – Hattie stepped closer to him, mainly to examine him.

– Ah… – Author looked down, trying to think of something.

Author himself was a little taller than Hattie, and he was dressed in strange black pants with gold buttons and a white shirt. He was holding a notebook and a pencil with eraser. Nearby, on a rack on an umbrella, hung a strange brown cloak, and also stood a table with an open book in which words appeared.

– There are spoilers, – Author hastened to cover the book. – Um… all I can tell you is that there will be a movie theater with a movie about you… well… about your adventures on this planet. I'll send you an invitation.

– Yeah… – Hattie wasn't sure what to do. – Then I'll… go?

– Yes. Sorry again for the inconvenience, – Author waved goodbye tentatively and returned to his notebook.

Hattie had just stepped back down the aisle, contemplating this strange dialogue, when suddenly she heard a strange bell ringing.

– Now she thinks you're crazy, – a melodious voice began to sneer, but rougher than the one Hattie had heard before.

– That's a wonderful observation, – Author said quietly.

Hattie turned around and saw that a small red fluff of light was now flying near the hammock. Although it had no eyes per se, the girl could feel its gaze on her.

– Author, – the fluff said strangely, continuing to smirk. – What kept you from writing the story?

– Which one? – Author sighed, in a tired tone.

– The one, – the fluff began to sway in the air. – The story about the hat, where there was a completely ***other story***.

The last words sent a chill down Hattie's spine.

– I changed the story because I used someone else's ideas… – replied Author calmly to the fluff.

– Oh! How noble! When did you become so well-behaved? – The fluff was clearly gloating. – Ha! What was the point of asking their permission? They'd never have known you were making up a story about ***Hattie and Vanessa***. Even if you had translated the whole thing into their own language.

– My conscience was eating me up as it was, – his voice was as calm as ever. – And this way I kept myself and them from any unwanted emotions. Plus, they had their own plans-

Hattie was brought out of her trance by a jolt toward the aisle. It was a blue fluff. The conversation between Author and the "red" was still going on, but the girl could no longer hear it.

– What was that? – she asked the fluff when they were on the beach.

– A little altercation between Author and Red, – the fluff answered her calmly. – She acts as a pestering thought, tormenting his ego and conscience. But she is usually the one who gives him good advice. I'm sorry she decided to let you in on their "kitchen".

– What's the story with Vanessa? Weren't they talking about the Queen? – the girl wouldn't let up.

– Yes, they talked about her, – Fluff continued. – But… the story of the Queen itself doesn't belong to him. He asked permission from its owner, but they was politely refused. So he tweaked the story slightly-

– What do you mean, "he tweaked the story"?? – Hattie interrupted her, tense as hell.

– Everything is all right! Author never interferes in the course of the story… he certainly didn't interfere in yours, I guarantee it! – the fluff hurried to reassure her. – He doesn't like that either, and he just took advantage of the fact that… your world is woven of many realities in which any story can happen. He found another story…a "reality" that was similar to his original idea and now…he's just writing it down. Did you see a book on his table that had words appearing in it? – Hattie nodded, – That's where the story is written down. The only thing he decided to add to it was a movie plot about your childhood adventures and nothing else.

– Okay, let's say… – Hattie silently tried to think about what she'd just heard. – Okay… so he had nothing to do with what was happening to me all day yesterday?

– He didn't do anything at all, – the fluff swayed in agreement.

– Then what is this stupid feeling? – The girl rubbed her shoulders involuntarily. – When that… Red one talked about the other Hattie and Vanessa?

– Oh, that. ***Red and I can mimic it*** , – Hattie flinched involuntarily as the fluff spoke. – It has nothing to do with the real feeling you had before. Just an illusion. She was just trying to confuse you… in fact, she's often at odds with Author, that's her nature.

Hattie gradually calmed down. She'd never had to deal with anything like this before, and never so abruptly.

– Has Author done something like this before? – she asked the fluff after a pause. – I mean, writing down a story… in my world.

– Yes, – the fluff rolled. – Not right in your "world," but in one of them. He just thought he'd stumble into the same reality when he recorded again. Which is very silly, if you ask me.

– And that's where he gift that music box to one of Hattie's? – she clarified. When the fluff nodded in the affirmative, she could finally breathe easy. But then she had another question, more out of pure curiosity. – Did story about Hattie and Vanessa end well?

– Of course! – quite sincerely replied the fluff, bobbing in the air. – Vanessa was afraid at first that Hattie wouldn't be friends with her if she knew who she was, but then they laughed about the past and had a good time with all your friends… I mean thous Hattie's friends.

– At least somewhere Vanessa had a different fate, – the girl was pleased to think that the "cold, nasty Vanessa", at least somewhere became kind.

At that moment, the island slowly began to transform. Almost everything around it began to turn into blank pages of paper, and those same pages formed new things.

– Author has begun to remake the island, – the fluff warned her. – Actually, this island is made up entirely of Author's paper, that's how his magic works. Soon it will be a completely different place. You'd better get back to your ship. Your friends are probably waiting for you by now.

Hattie followed the fluff's advice, bowing to her as a goodbye.

Back on the ship, Hattie noticed that it was suspiciously quiet. When she went up to the kitchen, she found everyone sitting at the table. Everyone had soiled their aprons in rice and curry sauce in one way or another.

– We waiting for the rice to cook, – Bow glanced at her.

– So soon? – Hattie was surprised, – Did I sleep for an hour?

– Or rather, you went somewhere, – Snatcher corrected her, levitating over the stove, peering at the boiling rice.

– Well… I was just, – the girl scratched the back of her head, – I thought, why should I get in the way?

– Sit down with us, – Twist motioned her to a chair, trying to change the subject. – It won't be long now.

– She can't sit here! – Mu and Snatcher suddenly declared. Mu continued, – We can't let her see where anyone's cooking is.

– I can close my eyes, – Hattie shrugged, getting ready to change her hat for a cap to put on backwards.

– You're not allowed to hear either, – the ghost interjected, turning off one of the burners. – So come on, shoo, shoo!

Hattie shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. She stepped away from the door, making sure she didn't see or hear anything. After a couple of minutes she was called back. On the table there were four plates waiting for the girl with numbers that only she can see. With a quick glance Hattie guessed which of the plates Bugler and Twist had cooked: a couple of rhinestones had fallen on the curry sauce part of one of the plates. The others, however, could only be determined by taste.

Hattie took the most serious look she could, and began peering at each curry, building up the intrigue. Occasionally she raised her eyes to look at her friends' faces. Snatcher and Mu were standing beside each other, shaking with impatience. Bugler and Twist were quite calm, though the penguin was involuntarily moving on the toes of his paws. Bow, on the other hand, was anxious, which Hattie didn't expect her to be.

The taster took up the first plate. The rice was well cooked, the sauce was moderately spicy. Only the rhinestones squeaked slightly on her teeth. It was only now that Hattie realized she had no idea how to taste curry. To be even more honest, she should have announced the criteria for evaluation at the very beginning. She decided, on the fly, that she would judge by the cooked rice and the spiciness of the sauce.

Turning to the second plate, Hattie noticed Snatcher's raised a little. That didn't mean the plate was his, of course, but it was suspicious. The rice crunched slightly on her teeth, and the sauce was spicy. There was no way Snatcher could have made that. Though he might well have lost his skills… if he had any.

As the taster moved on to the third plate, Mu now fidgeted. Could she and the ghost have agreed and confused Hattie? Nah, unlikely, especially because of their deal. The rice was overcooked, but not too much; the sauce was bland. Though Hattie didn't know that Mu was a good cook in her own right, she assumed it was her curry.

It was the turn of the last plate. And here everyone became tense. Hattie clearly underestimated the tension that a simple tasting could raise.As soon as the girl tasted the curry, she forced herself not to lose face in delight. That rice, that sauce…they were perfect! And that taste… it was as if Cookie herself had cooked it, for only she could make a simple curry so magnificent! But who made this?

– I think, – Hattie declared, putting aside her spoon and beginning to walk back and forth.

A little more and you could have seen the air itself shake, so charged it was with the excitement of everyone involved. And Hattie's walking only made things worse. And she was afraid to choose. The winner was unambiguous, but who was it? It certainly wasn't Bugler and Twist, since there were no rhinestones on the plate, but by the way, it wasn't a fact that was their distinguishing mark. Snatcher could hardly have cooked such a thing either, and neither could Mu in principle. Bow was a great cook, but she said she didn't want to interrupt her memories of the taste of curry from Cookie. Hattie froze in the middle of the table and looked over all the plates again. And noticed an oddity. There were no green leaves on all but the winning carry. They were the leaves of the curry itself. And all her doubts vanished in an instant.

– The winner is… – she proudly held up her finger, pausing again. Everyone held their breath. Hattie unwrapped the last plate for everyone to see – the number "3"!

Bow jumped with happiness and lingering anticipation. Mu and Snatcher sank, under the weight of their loss. Bugler and Twist gave loud applause to the winner, rejoicing at her victory.

– And now! – Hattie continued, – I declare the dinner table open. Come and try it!

The appetite was awakened in everyone, so long had they languished in anticipation. Everyone liked Bow's curry very much, though the others were good, too.

 _– Thanks for the tip,_ – whispered Hattie Bow as they were sideways.

 _– I was afraid you wouldn't notice it… or that others would,_ – her friend whispered back to her.

 _– Your dish was absolutely perfect!_ – Hattie had just eaten part of Bow's curry, and now she could fully show her delight in its flavor.

 _– You flatter me…_ – said Bow, shyly.

And then Bow added something, but right into Hattie's ear, which surprised her, and then she hugged her friend happily. What exactly Bow whispered to her, no one will ever know.

Suddenly the ship beeped of an uninvited guest. Everyone wondered who it could be, though Hattie guessed. In the main hall everyone saw a bouncing brown telescope with a note attached to it. Hattie began to read it without apprehension.

– Dear Hattie! – she read with expression. – I invite you to a viewing of my film about your childhood adventures. The viewing will take place in the theater that the telescope is looking at. Be sure to bring your friends. Anyway, thanks. Signed by… a "Сertain Uther"? - she was surprised, since the author was called… Author and no other way.

– We don't know such a filmmaker, – said Bugler and Twist, together, after that.

– I can guess who it might be… – Hetty looked through the telescope.

The telescope was pointing at the same… or, no, another island. There was only one big building on the island with some kind of sign, and behind it was an undergrowth… or a park, it was hard to tell from here. Like Blue Fluff had said, Author had completely changed the island.

– Do you think it's worth going there? – Bow looked at the telescope with disbelief.

– Why not? – Hattie shrugged, letting her friend to look. – Even if something happens, we'll be on the ship in a jiffy. Just don't put the cards far away, – she said to the others, and then she asked, – Do you want to come with us?

– Why not, – said Twist, after a moment's hesitation. – We're not busy with movies today, are we? – Bugler nodded affirmatively.

– I think I can go, too, – Mu thought. – I'm sure nothing will happen in my absence.

– Something definitely blew up somewhere, – Snatcher said strangely, grinning maliciously. – And I'm not going to the movie. It's all bullshit.

– And you're going to pass up an opportunity to make fun of me? – Hattie smiled ironically at him. – The movie is actually about my childhood.

– Then what are we standing around for?? – The ghost immediately perked up, stretching his smile above his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's arbitrariness. That's the reason why there were strange *waves* appearing in the third act.


	7. Act 7: Film! Film! Film!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last chapter. I hope you had fun reading my little story)

All the friends found themselves in a small parking lot in front of the movie theater… although the parking lot didn't make much sense, because you couldn't get here by car, and so it served as a place to rest with benches and tables. The movie theater itself had a Broadway theme, only instead of a big trump card with movie names, there was a big semicircular archway that said "Movie Theater".

– Whoever built this place, – Snatcher remarked dryly as he looked around the area, – he has no taste at all.

Everyone else stuck to their opinions in silence. Then they scattered around, looking at surroundings. Though, in truth, there wasn't much to admire. Hattie and Bow walked behind the movie theater, primarily because Hattie wondered what the green spaces she'd seen through the telescope were all about. As it turned out, there was an eco-park behind the building: paths were treaded between the trees, somewhere there were benches with solar-powered lanterns. After a while, however, both girls noticed an oddity.

– Am I the only one who thinks it's… too clean here? – Bow wasn't sure if she used the right word to describe this "weirdness".

– Not only you, – Hattie agreed. – This place is… really weird.

– Author couldn't have it any other way, – a familiar blue fluff flew up to them unnoticed.

– Oh! I didn't expect to see you again, – Hattie was pleasantly surprised.

– Who are you talking to? – Bow was wary, still not finding the source of the new voice.

– Her, – Hattie pointed directly at… the blue tit, which immediately landed on her outstretched arm.

– Author can change my physical appearance, – the tit hastened to explain. – You don't have to worry.

– Aha… – Bow was looking intently at the bird. – I take it you were out here while we were cooking? – She turned to Hattie.

– It's… a strange story, – the girl thought, trying not to move her hand unnecessarily. – Author invited me too early to the island. It used to look different… the island, I mean. By the way, what did mean "Author couldn't have it any other way"?

– Keep your ears open for a moment, – the bird answered her strangely.

The girls listened. They noticed immediately that the woods were suspiciously quiet, and not even a breeze made up for it. If you think about it, they really hadn't met a single living creature while they'd been walking around here.

– Author can't bring these places "to life", – continued the tit as awareness appeared on the girls' faces. – Something in this world prevents him from doing it. He can only imitate… which he doesn't do well, though he tries very hard. And that's why it's also very "clean" here, I would even say "sterile".

– And who is the "Author"? – Bow clarified.

– Someone in high places, like Tim, – Hattie answered before the bird. – I got that right, didn't I?

– Yes, you can call him that, – the tit nodded and suddenly fell silent. A second later she fluttered up, but managed to throw away. – Author called to me. Don't be bored here!

Hattie and Bow were left in silence.

– I'll tell you what happened here later, – Hattie anticipated Bow's impending questions. – Let's find the others and go see the movie.

The girls left the quiet park and looked for their friends. They found almost all of them walking along the shore of the island, and Snatcher they found studying the posters in front of the movie theater, which literally appeared out of nothing. The posters were from movies starring little Hattie.

After watching the posters appear, Hattie and Bow decided to go inside the movie theater. Snatcher followed them. The interior of the theater looked much more interesting than the exterior: mostly a combination of dark tones of red and black, and there was a red carpet on the floor, only the lighting was a little off, but it was being adjusted now. There was also a small auditorium set up her, where you could sit down and eat half of the popcorn while you waited for the movie to start.

And as it turned out, the movie theater was not "uninhabited" like the island itself. There were… strange creatures that neither of our heroes had ever seen before. There were two of them, and they were discussing something with Author at the far end of the room now. They were strange-looking reptiloids who looked like snakes, and they were both dressed as movie theater personnel: a cashier and a ticket taker. One of reptiloids noticed them and waved its paw at them in a friendly way.

– It seems we're early, – Hattie concluded.

– Not our problem, – Snatcher said dryly, as he walked away.

At that moment, Author himself approached the girls as he finished talking to those reptiloids. In his hands was open a small book, which Hattie immediately recognized.

– Greetings again, – he made a slight bow. He was a little flustered. – There's just a little more work to be done here, so it's no big deal… so… – He froze for a second, looking like a statue. Especially the effect was maintained by his mask.

– Don't worry, – Hattie smiled at him, and yet she asked, – Do you have to wear that mask?

– I feel naked without it, – he shrugged. He glanced at the book, reading something in it. – I need to redo the parking lot, it's not likely to accommodate so many guests now… – and headed for the exit.

– Did you invite someone else? – Hat wondered, throwing him afterwards.

– A movie theater without audience is not a movie theater, – replied to her Author, without turning around, raising his finger up.

 _– He's kind of weird, don't you think?_ – Bow said, glancing after him.

 _– I agree,_ – Hattie agreed with her. _– But let's not make him angry. Just in case. Especially his assistants._

While they had another free minute, Bow started looked around, and Hattie went straight to the movie theater workers. The two reptiloids were discussing something, in a language the girl didn't understand, which was already surprising for her. Each had a pair of pages in his hand, apparently contracts… or scripts. As Hattie figured out as she approached them, it was he – Ticketer – and she – Cashier. And they looked different to each other: Ticketer was bronze colored with yellow eyes, and Cashier was a blue-silver shade with bright gray eyes.

– Miss, – they both greeted her with a sudden nod of their heads.

– Hi… – She tried not to look at them too closely, but she was very interested in who and what they were. – Nice weather today, huh?

There was a hissing laughter.

– The weather is really nice, – smiled Ticketer. – Even though Uther has no control over it, it's not going to rain today.

– Uther? – Hattie clarified when she heard the name again.

– Author's other name, – explained Cashier. – But he asked me to call him Uther. Was I the only one who noticed that he was a little off?

– Not only you, – Hattie exhaled, finding out that she and Bow weren't the only ones thinking the same thing.

– It's probably just nerves, – remarked Ticketer. – After all, he wants to show his movie here. By the way, it'll be about you, – he looked at Hattie.

– I know, he wrote it in my invitation, – she nodded, then thought about something. – How long have you known him?

– Just a few hours, – said Ticketer nonchalantly. – We're more like free-lancers here. Besides, the job doesn't promise to be hard.

– We don't know that yet, – said Cashier, smiling strangely. – So maybe one copy of me won't be enough.

– I'm sure you'll be fine, – her friend patted her at the shoulder in a supportive manner.

– What will Blue and Red do in the meantime? – Hattie asked them.

– Mm… I don't know anyone like that, – Ticketer thought about it. – Is they one of ours, too?

– I think she's talking about those birds, – Cashier pointed somewhere upstairs.

When Hattie followed her gaze, she saw a familiar tit on one of the chandeliers. And there was another bird sitting next to it, I think its called Cardinal. They sat next to each other and just watched what was going on downstairs.

– Oh! – Cashier noticed that the words on the pages she held in her hands had lit up. – Looks like it's about to start. Break a leg brother.

– To hell with, sister, – Ticketer nodded at her.

– To hell with… – Hattie said on automatic as well.

At this point both reptiles went back to their workplaces. The movie theater began to play soft music, and the extra lights came on. Hattie decided to go outside and watch the guests arrive… no matter how strange it sounded.

The "guests" arrived through small phone booths, which gave them some shock. Some of them Hattie even recognized, like Ru and Lulu, even Grooves came in. Everyone looked around and tried to figure out where to go next.

– How is that even possible?? – Mu suddenly flew up to Hattie, who was stunned by what was happening. – First some guy, literally out of thin air, set up phone booths, and then people started coming out of them!

– That's not the worst thing you could have seen, – Hattie shook her head to her. – And you don't want to know what "else" they can do.

– Don't tell me you deal with this all the time… – said Mu in a more skeptical tone.

– Thank goodness, no! – Hat immediately declared.

Soon they were surrounded by "guests," as many recognized them, especially Hattie. Fortunately, the situation was saved by the tit… an overgrown tit, in brightly colored clothing. She announced that for now, everyone gathered could walk around the island or come inside who wanted to eat or sit under the roof. The main thing she said was that everyone would be warned when they could enter the movie hall, and that there would be plenty of room for everyone.

When all the "guests" calmed down and dispersed, Hattie was surprised to see Captain Walrus, along with a couple of grown-up seals from his old crew. He still wore his captain's cap, while his captain's jacket had been replaced by a white jacket with a spiral water slide emblem. He also no longer smoked, though a pack of cigarettes was clearly readily visible in his breast pocket.

– Hello, pup, – greeted Captain Hattie, in a hoarse, husky voice.

– Good day, Captain, – Hat straightened involuntarily. – I didn't expect to see you here.

– We persuaded him, – answered one of the seal. – And we are very glad to see you again miss!

– I'm glad to see you, too, – Hattie smiled at them, but her sense of guilt kept haunting her. – Um… I… wanted to apologize-

– There's a reason for that, – the Captain said dryly, without changing his expression.

– Captain! – the seals spoke in unison, and continued together, – She didn't do it on purpose! She was just a kid back there! You promised not to harsh to her!

The walrus raised his paw upward, calling for silence.

– I know, but that doesn't make her any less responsible, – he said, not letting the seals continue. – And yes, I remember that she saved some of the passengers. And yes, I see that pup repented of what she had done. And that's enough for me.

Hattie was relieved, and she exhaled, while the seals clapped their flippers happily.

Meanwhile, inside the theater, the "guests" crowded around the box office. As Cashier had anticipated, the job wasn't easy, and she did make a copy of herself – even two – to open the other cash registers. Bow helped her, too, on her own initiative. Most of the people asked about tickets, and then they thought about popcorn and drinks.

When the situation at the box office normalized, Cashier thanked Bow for her help by handing her a large bag of popcorn, thereby easily stopping the girl's objections. Bow had nowhere else to go, so she took an empty seat in the auditorium.

"I hope Hattie doesn't eat it all at once…" – she thought, taking the popcorn one at a time, – "As long as I don't do it myself".

Then she noticed Hattie herself, but she was surprised to see that she had changed her clothes and hair color to black. Hattie wasn't particularly fond of that color, so Bow decided to go over and see if anything was wrong.

– Hat, is everything all right? – Bow asked Hat anxiously.

Hattie looked at her strangely at first, as if seeing her for the first time. Then she smiled and made a definite gesture with her hand.

– Ah… – Bow immediately realized that it wasn't "her" Hat. – Um… sorry… I…

Black Hattie signaled that everything was all right and went off on her own business.

– Oh, you got popcorn! – "Our" Hattie rejoiced, suddenly coming up behind Bow, taking a handful of popcorn for herself.

– They simply gave it to me, – said Bow, still reeling from her encounter with the other Hattie. – You didn't turn off your online machine, did you?

– Um… I don't remember, – Hat shrugged. – Why? Did you meet someone?

– Almost now. She was all in black. Even her hair was black.

– Goth?

– She needs a crow to go with it then, – Bow chuckled.

– Believe me, there are some who bring Pompous Crows with them, – Hattie nodded at her meaningfully. – I'm not talking about the ones who wear nothing but pink.

– Pink bomb? – Bow specified, having already imagined that awful mixture of pink.

– Yes it is, – Hat confirmed her fears.

Bow shuddered and shook her head. She didn't mind pink, but when it was too much, it made her cringe.

– Gentlemen and ladies! – The melodious voice of the tit sounded, and everyone immediately fell silent. – In a few minutes you will be able to go to the movie hall, and we kindly ask you to make sure you have a ticket, which you can get at the box office showing your invitation. Thank you for your attention!

– There you are, – the tit immediately appeared next to Hattie and Bow, which slightly frightened the latter, – You both have special seats in the hall. Remind me again, are you alone or with friends?

– With friends, – the girls said together.

– Aha… – the bird thought for a moment. – Gather them up and go into the hall. I'll wait for you there.

The girls nodded at her and hurried to find their friends. Luckily, all their friends were nearby, so they didn't have to search the whole island. And Hattie managed to convince Captain Walrus to join them, to the general joy of the seals.

When all the friends were found, a noticeable crowd had gathered outside the movie theater. Apparently Author overestimated the capacity of the movie theater doors. Having made their way inside, the whole group went to Ticketer, who immediately let them in without any questions, only noticing casually: _"VIPs…"_

In the movie hall they were all greeted by the tit. She led them to the porter with a great view of the screen, and then she told the Ticketer that people were allowed in. Friends sat down as they pleased and waited for the movie to start.

 _– It's very different for a movie theater,_ – Twist discussed among themselves. – _In the middle of an island, with a forest park, and phone booths._

 _– We'll need to get some decorations from this… Uter-author,_ – Bugler agreed with him. – _He has a very unusual style._

– Why didn't you get me any popcorn? – Snatcher sulked, stretching out his hand for the bag.

– You didn't ask for it, – Mu answered him, blocking him from getting the popcorn.

 _– There's a couple more bags of popcorn, actually,_ – Bow pointed out reasonably. – _There's even a soda._

 _– Will you pass me one?_ – Hattie asked her, leaning forward.

When everyone was seated, the lights slowly dimmed in the hall. The projector turned on and dust flickered on the white background of the cloth screen, as if it were an old film. There was a sound of wiping the glass with a cloth and all the dust disappeared. In the middle of the screen came a short man – the fly mask made it clear at once who it was – who began to say something. But he spoke so softly and unintelligible that everyone sat in utter bewilderment.

 _– Is it supposed to be like that? What's he mumbling about?_ – There were whispers here and there.

The whispering stopped at the same moment, as a new… figure appeared on the screen. It was a doodle of some sort, remotely resembling Hattie in color and shape. She moved about, swinging cleanly from one foot to the other. It approached the protruding Author and… enlarged one of its arms and knocked him out of sight, with the characteristic sound of flying and falling with a pile of broken glass. The doodle began to shake, and a bobble appeared above her with the words, "Enjoy the view!", after which she left the screen.

 _– He's totally seriously-_ – the real Hattie started, but then there was loud fanfare music.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen!"** – spoke the announcer, clearly coming from somewhere in the 20th century. – **"Introducing a new movie, about the adventures of a magnificent and brave girl from outer space!"** – the name of the film, "A Hat in Time," appeared on the screen. The announcer continued, – **"An incredible hour of fascinating travel and adventure awaits you, along with a little girl from outer space!"**

And then the next thing started to get really obscurantist. The film seemed to show all the highlights of Hattie's childhood adventures, but these… scribbles and this interrupted narration of the narrator – which Hat thought was mixed up – with a lot of extraneous sounds… in general, an untrained mind can break from this. The dialogues alone are worth it:

Hat: "Hi"

Mu: "Hi. The mafia is bad! I'll help you find your clock!"

Hat: "Let's be friends?"

Mu: "Come on!"

That's a verbatim quote from the first time they met in the movie!

But it's also worth noting that such a farce even pleased some, as laughter was heard from the audience, but others sat in utter bewilderment. Hattie didn't take her hands off her face at all.

– Eh! I should have brought my camera with me! – Snatcher was popping popcorn loudly, clearly enjoying it all.

At some points the movie tried to get serious, and when the story came to Vanessa's mansion it started to look like a horror movie, but always something out of the ordinary happened and the farce continued again. Another interesting moment in the film happened during the Arctic cruise scene.

Since Hattie, Captain, and somehow Snatcher, knew who was responsible for the shipwreck, they were extremely surprised when the narrator announced that one of Snatcher's minions was on the ship and had caused the shipwreck. This minion looked a lot like Hattie doodle, only completely purple and with a yellow circle instead of a face.

As the story came to a conclusion, the movie screen suddenly went out. The general lights came on, and Tit's voice came out of the loudspeakers.

– We apologize, but the theater equipment is out of order, – she said sadly, but you could also hear the relief in her voice that it was over. – We hope you enjoyed our movie.

The audience sat for a few seconds at first, digesting what had happened, and then gradually began to leave. The tit, which literally appeared out of thin air beside Hattie and her friends, led them to another exit.

– Be honest, – Hattie turned to the bird. – Did Author consume anything when he did this?

– Believe me, he can make a complete mess without that, – replied the tit. – But he's changed a lot of things in this movie. And not only in it.

– Where can I get a copy of the movie? – Snatcher came between them.

– Author doesn't make copies, and the film is burned… literally, – the bird spells it out.

– Can I borrow some time? – The ghost switched to Hattie.

– Don't even dream! – she easily turned his face to the side.

People began to gradually disperse, all through the same phone booths, of which there were more. Everyone had mixed feelings about the movie: some just didn't get it, some remembered the highlights, and some were inspired to make another film on the adventures of Little Hat, already much better than this one. Hattie and her friends returned to the ship, where Twist, Bugler and Snatcher had already gone home.

– Hattie, I've been trying to ask you something for a long time… – Mu made up her mind when she was alone on the ship with Bow and Hattie. – I… I still don't understand… why did you drop me the Piece of Time?

– So you could beat the Mafia, – Hattie smiled at her. – And it was also a gift for you. As I told you yesterday, the fight with you was the best. And it looked a lot more colorful than in the movie, that's for sure.

– The movie was awful in general, – Bow couldn't help but notice.

– Yeah… – Mu hesitated a little. – It's… I never got to use it… the Piece, I mean. Whenever I thought about it, I realized that… my plans were too cumbersome. And my conscience gnawed at me…

– It's all right, – Hattie encouraged her friend by the shoulder. – I had no doubt you'd do the right thing. Speaking of which, – she smiled oddly. – How about going to the restaurant? I have such an appetite after that movie!

– If they fixed the elevator, I don't mind, – Mu blushed slightly.

– We'll jump right onto the roof of the restaurant, – Hat winked at her, turning her gaze to Bow. – Will you come with us?

– Yes. I need a distraction after that movie, – Bow agreed to the suggestion.

– Actually, it didn't come out that bad, – Hattie suddenly thought to herself in favor of the movie. – Yes, it doesn't look good, but what a message!-

– Hat… – Mu and Bow stretched in unison.

– No, really, it's good in its own way- – Hattie kept talking about the movie while ignoring all the messages from her friends.

After a moment, she began to run away from them across the whole ship as she continued to discuss the movie. Hattie was very amused by this.

*****The End*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterword?
> 
> Author's Island gradually disintegrated into a multitude of pages, which slowly returned to the open door of his Room. Only the little beach with the lake in the middle remained untouched. Hattie, the one in black, watched lonely as it disintegrated.
> 
> She had seen his movie. And she found it funny to watch. After all, she was exactly the heroine through whom Author was introduced to this beautiful World. She learned of Author's existence much later, when she had the "Online Machine" and began to take an interest in the "fabric of realities" herself. In fact, she learned not only about the existence of Author, but also about other "authors", of which there were countless. And each of them was unique in their own way, but bound together by a common interest in Hattie's World… they used to call it – "A Hat in Time".
> 
> Hattie approached the door to the Room, and looked inside. Author was sitting at his desk, reading a book, making notes in it. It was the same book you are reading now. The girl glanced at the passing pages from the island, which flew into the left bookcase full of books in various spines. And the empty bookcase on the right was preparing to receive the long-awaited addition, literally dusting itself off.
> 
> Hat wanted to come in… but she didn't. After all, her conversation with Author *doesn't have any matter. Yes, she could have told him that few people would appreciate or read his work. She could have scolded him for trying to steal someone else's idea*, but the fact is, Author knows that. After all, he is the one who is finishing the words in this book right now. And his conscience has done all the work.
> 
> Hattie smiled lightly and drifted back into her reality… through little glitches in the "fabric of reality".


End file.
